


It Feels So Good But You Know It Hurts

by Stylinstagram69



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gay, Jadesy, M/M, Niam Horayne, Zerrie Medwards, Ziam Paylik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinstagram69/pseuds/Stylinstagram69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Louis Tomlinson. Age 20, British, and 1/5 of the world-famous British-Irish boyband One Direction. I'm straight. But lately I've been having weird feelings toward my best fried. My very male best friend. But it doesn't mean anything. Does it?<br/>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>NIAM LARRY bit of ZIAM, probs butt sex, don't hate <3<br/>In band</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

'm Louis Tomlinson. Age 20, British, and 1/5 of the world-famous British-Irish boyband One Direction. I'm straight. But lately I've been having weird feelings toward my best fried. My very male best friend. But it doesn't mean anything. Does it?

 

I'm Harry Styles. Age 18, British, and 1/5 of the world-famous British-Irish boyband One Direction. I'm bisexual, but I like boys better. I'm also in love with my best friend. My very straight best friend. But he doesn't like me back. Does he?

 

 

I'm Liam Payne. Age 19, British, and 1/5 of the world-famous British-Irish boyband One Direction. I'm bisexual. I think I'm in love with my best friend. He's gay, but he doesn't know I'm bi.But he'd never like me back. Would he?

 

 

I'm Niall Horan. Age 19, Irish, and 1/5 of the world-famous British-Irish boyband One Direction. I'm homosexual. I'm also in love with my best friend. My straight best friend. Louis says he feels the same way, but I highly doubt it. Even if he wasn't straight, why would he like me?

 

 

I'm Zayn Malik. Age 19, British-Irish-Asian, and 1/5 of the world-famous British-Irish boyband One Direction. I'm pansexual. I also have a very slight crush on my best friend. But I'd never tell him. He's straight. Atleast I think he is. Sometimes I think he might like Niall. But that's crazy. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

LOUIS' P.O.V

It started a couple years ago. The first time I felt like this. 

 

AUGUST 21ST, 2 YEARS AND 4 MONTHS EARLIER, FRIDAY

 

"I wish real life happened like that," Niall mused, stuffing more popcorn into his mouth.

Niall and I were sitting on my bed eating popcorn and watching 'The Last Song' on my laptop, and Miley and Liam were currently jamming out in his truck. 

"Like, just randomly meeting someone and you're both instantly in love," He continued after he swallowed. "Like you and Liam?" I asked, smirking at him. He blushed and looked at his lap "No, I said both in love. Liam doesn't love me," He said sadly, folding his hands in his lap. I sighed "No, Niall. He's in love with you," I said, ruffling his hair. He blushed again "Whatever, just watch the movie," He said, turning back to the screen. I sighed again and did the same.

AFTER THE MOVIE

 

"That was amazing," Niall said after the movie ends, tears still in his eyes. "It was beautiful," I agreed, tears in my own eyes as well. "We're men. We shouldn't be crying like girls," He said, straightening his shoulders. "Now we have to go to the gym or something to regain our manliness," I said, puffing my chest out. Niall sighed "As much as I would love to watch a bunch of sexy guys sweat, I'm to tired to go to the gym. Let's just watch 'Fight Club' or something," He said, resting his head on my shoulder. Fight Club. Harry likes that movie. I smiled. Wait, why am I thinking about Harry? And why am I smiling? No, shut up Louis. He's your best friend. You're aloud to think about him. "YO, EARTH TO TOMMO!" Niall half-shouted, waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry," I muttered, blushing lightly. Niall laughed "What were you thinking about?" He asked, poking my side. I blushed deeper "Nothing," I mumbled, looking at my lap. "Okay, Fight Club," I said, pulling it up on Netflix. Then there was a knock on my door. "COME IN," I yelled, looking up at the door. Harry walked in, wearing nothing but boxers and dripping wet from a shower. My breath caught in my throat. He looked fucking sexy. 

Wait. No! Stop Louis! You're straight! I mentally scolded myself "H-hey Harry," I stuttered, blushing bright red. He smiled his perfect smile down at me. "Hey Louis, just came in to ask if you know where my Jack Wills hoodie is?" He asked. I looked up into his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes....  
No! His eyes aren't gorgeous! They're just eyes! They're just a pretty colour is all...  
"Lou? You there?" Harry said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked up and he was about 2 inches from my face. My breath hitched. I could kiss him..Just have to lean in a bit..... NO! STOP! UGGGH! "Oh, eh, um, no. I mean, yes. It's in the kitchen, I think," I muttered, blushing again. He smiled and muttered a 'thank you,' before kissing me on the cheek and walking out the door.  
I swear my heart just skipped a beat. Or six.

I turned to Niall. "Niall. What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" I asked, only sort've freaking out. "Er, what do you mean? He was just asking you a question.." He said, looking at me confused. I huffed "Yeah, I got that. I mean my reaction. Like, I'm straight, but when he walked in, I wanted him to destroy my asshole. That is not normal," I said, putting my head in my hands. "Maybe you're not straight," He said, and I looked up. "I've always been straight," I said. He sighed "I thought I was straight until I met Liam. Maybe you're just bi," He said, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing. "But I don't want to like Harry," I muttered, looking at my lap.I sighed "Anyway. Let's watch this to regain our manliness," I said, situating the laptop again "I think our manliness kinda disappeared when our gayness got here," He said, giggling lightly. "I'm not gay," I said "Bitch, please. If you weren't in the least little bit gay, you wouldn't have wanted Harry Styles to fuck you up the ass," He said, flicking my ear. I frowned "I'm not gay," I said.

 

HARRY P.O.V

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, before pulling on a pair of boxers. I looked in the mirror. My hair was dripping wet and falling over my eyes, and there were beads of water dripping down my body.   
If I was anybody else, I'd probably look hot. But I'm me. So yeah.

I wonder what Louis would think if he saw me right now......Well, there's only one way to find out :)   
I just need an excuse to go into his room...I'll ask him where my Jack Wills hoodie is. Yeah, that works.

I dried my hair a bit more and walked out the door towards Louis' bedroom. I stopped in front of his door and straightened my shoulders before knocking lightly. "COME IN," I head Louis yell, so I opened the door and walked in. Louis seemed to stop breathing for a second when I walked in. But I'm probably just imagining it. "H-hey Harry," He stuttered, blushing bright red. I smiled. Maybe I wasn't imagining it. "Hey Louis, just came in to ask if you know where my Jack Wills hoodie is?" I asked, stepping further into his room. He looked up into my eyes and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I moved closer to his face "Lou? You there?" I asked. He looked up at me and his breath hitched. His eyes flicked to my lips then back up to my eyes. "Oh, eh, um, no. I mean yes, it's in the kitchen, I think," He muttered, blushing again. I smiled again, and muttered 'thank you' before kissing him on the cheek and walking back out the door. I smiled to myself. 

 

Maybe I am hot

 

 

LIAM P.O.V

"If you could snog one famous person, who would you choose?" Zayn asked.

Zayn and I were sitting on the couch in the living room playing 20 questions.

Niall Horan. I thought. But I didn't say that "Taylor Lautner," I said, smiling at him. "What about you?" He thought for a minute. "Megan Fox," He said, smiling lightly. Then Harry walked through the living room toward the kitchen. "What about you Harry? If you could snog one famous person, who would you choose?" Zayn asked him. Harry stopped and turned around to look at us. "Louis Tomlinson," He said, before turning back around and walking into the kitchen. Zayn and I stared at the spot he was standing in. "Do you think he meant it?" Zayn asked, turning toward me. "I think he did," I said, still staring at the spot Harry was just in. "Well anyway," Zayn said after a few minutes of silence. "Yeah. Do you know where Niall is?" I asked. He sighed "He's watching movies with Lou," He answered. I frowned. He's been hanging out with Louis a lot lately. He doesn't hang out with me as much anymore. But that will soon change! I took out my phone and typed out a text. 'Hey Niall, wanna go 2 the movies wit me 2morow? I wanna c the new G.I Joe movie,' and hit 'SEND'.

Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyesplea- My phone buzzed. I smiled and clicked open and read his reply 'Totally. What time is it showing?' '1:30' I replied. I smile even bigger and jumped up off the couch. "Whoa, what's up with you?" Zayn asked, smiling up at me "Life is great! I love you, Zayn!" I exclaimed, leaning down and grabbing his face, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He blushed lightly and smiled even brighter up at me. I let go of his face and skipped away toward my bedroom. I need to find an outfit...

 

NIALL P.O.V

Louis and I had just finished watching 'Fight Club' when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and clicked 'OPEN'. "Who is it?" Louis asked "OMG IT'S LIAM," I said excitedly, smiling brightly and bouncing up and down. "WHAT'D HE SAY?" Louis shouted, jumping on top of me. I read the text and smiled "He wants to know if I want to go to the movies with him tomorrow," I said, smiling even bigger and giggling "See! I told you he liked you back!" He said, smiling brightly. I giggled again and pushed him off of me "That doesn't mean he likes me. He goes to the movies with Zayn all the time," I said, rolling my eyes at the him. "Whatever. What'd you say back?" He asked, flicking his hair. "I said totally and asked when it's showing," I answered, flipping my phone around in my hand. My phone buzzed again "1:30" I read out loud. "Louis! Help me find an outfit!" I half-shouted, grabbing his shoulders. He laughed "You're so gay, Niall," He said, standing up. "And you're not?" I said, smirking up at him before standing up myself. He frowned "No, I'm not. I'm just horny, is all. Yeah, that makes sense" He replied, crossing his arms over his chest. I laughed "You're in denial," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder as we walked out the door toward my room. "No I'm NOT!" He yelled, running into my room. I laughed again and followed him. 

I walked in and he was sitting on the floor in front of my closet, examining my clothes. "This shirt," he said, holding up a tank top with the American flag printed on the front "these shoes," He held up my white Supras "and these pants," He finished, holding up some gray skinnies. I smiled "Thanks, Lou," I said, laying them across my desk chair. Then Zayn walked in "Hey boys, Liam, Harry and I are going to McDonalds for lunch, wanna join?" He asked, his eyes flicking between mine and Louis'. "Totally," I said, smiling 

brightly. Louis smiled lightly "Sure," He said softly "Alright, we're leaving in 10 minutes," Zayn said "Alright, we'll be down in a bit," I said, as he walked out the door. I started 

jumping up and down. "Whoa, calm down, Ni. Do you always get this way before we go out?" Lou asked, putting his hands on my shoulder and trying to get me to stop jumping.

"Mostly. But how could I not? It's food and Liam AT THE SAME TIM!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders. "Aren't you excited? Harry's gonna be there," I said, raising my eyebrows 

suggestively. He blushed and pushed my hands off his shoulders. "I don't like Harry, bitch face," He said, narrowing his eyes at me. "Okay. You don't like Harry, and I don't like dicks,"

I said, smiling innocently at him. "NO! DON'T CHANGE WHO YOU ARE FOR ME, NIALL!" Louis cried, falling to his knees and clutching my legs. I laughed "Get off me, Lou," 

I said, pushing him off my legs. "Okay, let's go before they leave without us," Louis stood up and we walked out the door.

We walked to the front door, where the other boys were waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Zayn asked "Lou and I were snogging on my bed," I answered, smirking at them. 

"WHAT?!?!" Harry and Liam shouted in unison. Louis and I busted out laughing. "He's joking," Louis said, pulling his shoes on. Liam and Harry relaxed as he said that. I pulled my 

shoes on and we headed out the door. "To the food!" I shouted as we got in the car. Liam laughed "You're adorable, Ni," He said, climbing in next to me. I blushed lightly and smiled at 

him "Aww thanks LiLi. So are you," I said, patting the top of his head. He smiled and threw his arm around my shoulders. I blushed harder. 'I want to lean into him so bad..' I thought 

'would that be weird?' YES. I sighed "What's wrong, Nialler?" Li asked, squeezing my shoulder gently. I blushed again "Nothing. Just thinking," I said, leaning into him ever-so-slightly.

He smiled "What about?" He asked, pulling me into him. 'Your dick,' I thought, blushing even harder. "N-nothing," I stuttered. He laughed lightly "I don't believe you," He said, leaning 

forward to look in my eyes. "We're here," Zayn said coldly, glaring at me as we got out of the car. I frowned and looked at him, confused. He just sighed and turned around, walking

into the building. WHY IS HE MAD AT ME? Is it because of Liam? I haven't done anything else.. Why would he be mad about me semi-cuddling with Liam? Unless he likes Liam......

But that's crazy. He's straight. But I thought Lou was straight also.. OMIGOD ZAYN LIKES LIAM! I just screamed. Everybody's looking at me weird.. I blushed and sat back down. 

"Sorry," I mumbled. Liam, who was sitting next to me, was staring at me and smiling. I blushed harder and looked up at him. "Why are you staring at me?" I muttered, raising an

eyebrow, as Harry came back with our food. Liam smiled wider "Because you're adorable," He said simply. I blushed harder and bit my lip. Liam's eyes flicked to my lips and his eyes glazed over with..Want? 

And he licked his own lips. I stopped biting my lip and slowly ran my tongue over them before biting it again. He made a small noise and I smirked, placing my hand on his knee.

He shot up from the table "I have to go to the restroom. Be right back," He mumbled, before practically running to the loo. I laughed lightly and continued to eat. "What'd you do to him,

Niall?" Louis asked, narrowing his eyes. I smiled over at him "I didn't do anything," I said innocently. He rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Liam came back a few minutes later and sat next to me again. I smirked at him and he looked at the table, blushing.

 

ZAYN'S P.O.V

"Zayn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Liam asked, fidgeting nervously. I smiled. 'he's so adorable' "Sure thing, Li. What do you wanna talk about?" I asked as we sat down on my bed. 

He looked down at the mattress. "I-I think I'm in l-love with, eh, um, y-you," He stuttered, his cheeks turning bright red. "Y-you a-are?" I stuttered back, my eyes nearly bulging out of my

head. He nodded "Please don't hate me," He begged, looking up at me with worried eyes. "No, no I could never hate you, Li. Actually, I think I'm in love with you too," I said, cupping 

his cheek with my hand. He grinned at me. "Really?" He asked. I laughed lightly "Yeah. So eh, can I kiss you?" I asked, blushing lightly. He smiled brightly "Please do," He said, putting

his hands on my hips. I smiled again and leaned closer to him, brushing my lips against his softly. My breath hitched when out lips touched and I pressed my lips to his fully. He 

deepened the kiss soon after, and soon I was lying on my back with Liam on top of me, straddling my hips. "Liam," I muttered against his lips "how far do you wanna go?" I asked as he

trailed his hand up my shirt "As far as you'll let me," He muttered back "Do you want me to stop?" He asked, breaking the kiss to look me in the eye. I smiled lightly "No, keep going," I 

said before pulling him down again, connecting our lips. I felt Liam smile against my mouth and I moved one of my hands down to the hem of his shirt, tugging lightly. "Off," I muttered

and he sat up, pulling the shirt over his head. My eyes scanned over his chest and abs, and I made a weird growling noise before pulling him down to me again, re-connecting our lips,

rougher than before. He pulled away again and pulled my shirt over my head, before leaning down again and attaching his lips to my neck, sucking love bites. He started slipping his

hand lower, stopping at the top hem of my jeans. "Can I?" He asked gently, breaking away from my neck. I nodded furiously and he attached his lips to mine, UN-buttoning my pants as he

did so. I lifted my hips and he pulled my jeans off, before doing the same with his own. He broke the kiss again and trailed his lips down my neck, biting more love bites. I moaned as he

trailed his mouth lower, down my chest and stomach, stopping at my boxers. He pulled away and looked me in the eye again. "Zayn, are you sure you don't want me to stop?" He asked,

his voice soft. "No please don't stop," I replied, moving my hands to rest between his shoulder blades. He smiled softly and leaned back down, kissing along the top of my boxers.

I moaned lightly and he slowly pulled them down. I moaned again as the air hit my member, Liam leaned down again a- A loud clap of thunder jolted me awake. I was breathing

heavily and my boxers were way too tight. I looked down at the big bulge in my pants and sighed, heading to the bathroom to fix my 'problem'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ Rihanna has a weird nose...
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry about the weird spacing, my internet was down and I had to do it on notepad and now it's all weird and I don't feel like fixing it...


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

OUIS' P.O.V

 

I bolted awake as a loud clap of thunder sounded outside my window "Oh no.." I muttered, bringing my knees up to my chest, laying my head down on them. I started shaking lightly as the rain splattered against the rooftop. I let out a small cry when another clap of thunder sounded. I lay on my side curled up in a ball and wrapped the comforter around myself, trying not to cry. Another extremely loud clap of thunder, and the whole room shook. I cry out again, louder this time, burying my face in a pillow. The door opened a few seconds later, and someone walked in. "Lou?" Harry whispered. I whimpered in response, and i heard him walk over to me. "What's wrong, Louis?" He asked softly, kneeling in front of me. I open my mouth to respond, when more thunder sounded. I cry out again and cling to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and burying my face in his neck. "Oh, I see," He muttered, wrapping his arms around me. He scooted me back on the bed and lay down beside me, pulling me into his chest. "Shh it's okay baby. I got you, you're alright," He whispered soothingly in my ear, smoothing my hair as I cried softly into his shirt. Another clap of thunder sounded. I cry out and bury myself deeper into Harry's chest. He tightened his grip on me and rubbed soothing circled on my back. A flash of lightening lit up the room and I whimpered. Harry moved on arm from around me and grabbed the covers over both our heads, sliding down so his face was even with mine. More thunder sounded, and I cry out softly, closing my eyes. I felt Harry press his forehead against mine "Look at me, Boo," He said softly. I opened my eyes. It was really dark and I could barely see him. "You're okay, alright? Nothings going to hurt you. I promise," He whispered, placing his hand on my cheek and wiping away my tears.Another flash of lightning lit up the room and illuminated his face. His eyes are so gorgeous. I cried out again as another clap of thunder sounded, and dove into his shoulder. He tightened his arms around me. "It's okay, Boobear. It's almost over, okay? Not much longer," He whispered in my ear. I relaxed slightly and he nuzzled his face into my hair, rubbing circles on my back. More thunder. I cried out softly and clung to his shirt, burying myself deeper into his shoulder. Harry pulled me closer and started singing softly in my ear 

Across the ocean, across the sea   
Startin' to forget the way you look at me now   
Over the mountains, across the sky   
Need to see your face, I need to look in your eyes   
Through the storms and through the clouds   
Bumps in the road and upside down 

I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night   
But don't you worry,   
Cause every things gonna be alright,   
Be alright   
Through the sorrow and the fights,   
Don't you worry,   
Cause every things gonna be alright,   
Be alright 

All alone in my room   
Waiting for your phone call to come soon   
And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles   
To be in your arms   
Holdin' my heart 

Oh, I   
Oh, I   
I love you   
And every things gonna be alright   
Be alright,   
Through the long nights, and the bright lights   
Don't you worry,   
Cause every things gonna be alright   
Be alright 

You know that I care for you   
I'll always be there for you   
I promise I will stay right here, yeah   
I know that you want me to   
Baby we can make it through anything 

Cause every things gonna be alright,   
Be alright   
Through the sorrow and the fights   
Don't you worry   
Cause every things gonna be alright   
Be alright   
Through the sorrow and the fights   
Don't you worry   
Every things gonna be alright

I was almost asleep by the time he was was finished. The there was more thunder. But I didn't cry out this time. I just nuzzled deeper into his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him smile against my cheek. The storm was over soon after, and Harry got up to leave, but I grabbed his shirt, pulling him back down. "Stay with me?"I asked, my voice quiet. He smiled and lay back down beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I nestled my face in his neck and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. 'I could get used to this' "Goodnight, Lou-Bear," Harry whispered "Goodnight, Haz," I whispered back before burying my face deeper in his neck. "Harry?" I mumbled after a few minutes of silence "Yeah Boo?" He mumbled back "Will you sing to me again?" I asked shyly, and I felt my cheeks heat up. "What would you like me to sing?" He asked "It doesn't matter," I answered, holding him tighter. He started rubbing circles on my back again and started singing softly

Settle down with me 

Cover me up 

Cuddle me in 

Lie down with me 

Hold me in your arms

I smiled. He's singing me a love song. 

Your heart's against my chest 

Lips pressed to my neck   
I've fallen for your eyes   
But they don't know me yet 

And the feeling I forget   
I'm in love now 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved 

This feels like I've fallen in love   
Fallen in love   
Fallen in love 

Settle down with me   
And I'll be your safety 

You'll be my baby

I smiled again at the lyric change

 

I was made to keep your body warm   
But I'm cold as, the wind blows   
So hold me in your arms 

My heart's against your chest   
Your lips pressed to my neck   
I've fallen for your eyes   
But they don't know me yet 

And the feeling I forget   
I'm in love now 

Kiss me like you wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved 

This feels like I've fallen in love   
Fallen in love   
Fallen in love 

Yeah I've been feeling everything   
From hate to love   
From love to lust   
From lust to truth   
I guess that's how I know you 

So hold you close   
To help you give it up 

So kiss me like you wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved 

This feels like I've fallen in love   
Fallen in love   
Fallen in love 

So kiss me like you wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved   
Wanna be loved 

This feels like I've fallen in love   
Fallen in love   
Fallen in love

I fell asleep just as he sang the last three words.

 

 

HARRY'S P.O.V

 

"Harry?" Louis mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "Yea Boo?" I mumbled back "Will you sing to me again?" He asked shyly, and I felt his face warm up against my neck. I smiled "What would you like me to sing?" I asked "It doesn't matter," He answered, tightening his arms around me. I smiled again. 'I could get used to this' I started rubbing circles in his back again and started singing softly *Hold me in your arms* I felt Louis smile against my neck 'He's so perfect,' I thought as I began singing the chorus. 'I wish he new how much I love him' *I'll be your safety, you'll be my baby* I changed the lyrics slightly and Lou smile again 'I love it when he smiles' I thought as I sang the chorus again 'Especially when I'm the reason' *Falling In Love," I sang the last part softly. I heard Louis' breathing slow, signalling that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed the top of his head softly. "I love you Louis," I muttered, before drifting off to sleep as well.

 

THE NEXT MORNING

 

Louis was still asleep when I woke up. His forehead was against my shoulder and his hands were on my chest. I smiled and brushed his hair out of my face so I could see him. I wish I could wake up like this every morning, I thought, pulling him closer to me. I slid down so my head was even with his, and watched him sleep. Not in a weird way. He's just so cute when he sleeps! He let out a soft snore and I smiled again He's so perfect. I wish I could kiss him... I thought, running my thumb over his lips. He made a small noise and shifted slightly, and I pulled my hand away instantly. He mumbled something I couldn't understand, before stilling again, keeping his hands on my chest. I smiled light He's too cute. He moved slightly closer to me and mumbled "I don't like dicks," I chuckled lightly. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard anyone say in their sleep. He stirred again and his eyes shot open. He looked surprised to see me. I smiled at him and he smiled back, blushing lightly. "Morning Lou," I said "Morning Harry," He said, removing his hands from my chest and scooted away from me slightly. "Sorry bout last night," He mumbled, looking down. I smiled He looks so cute and innocent.. "S'okay, Boo. Just as long as you're okay now," I said, putting an arm around his waist. He blushed again "I'm okay,"He mumbled. I smiled again "Hey Lou?" I asked, and he hummed in reply. "Why are you afraid of storms?" I asked, my voice soft. He blushed again "I'm not sure, actually. I have been since I was little," He mumbled, not looking up. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, my voice still soft. He blushed harder "It's embarrassing," He mumbled. I smiled again "I think it's cute," I said honestly, He looked up at me "Seriously? There's nothing cute about being a pussy," He huffed. I laughed lightly "You're not a pussy, Lou. Everybody's afraid of something," I said, brushing his hair out of his face again. He huffed again "What are you afraid of?" He asked. I smiled at him "Losing you," I answered, "Er, eh, you and the other boys," I finished, blushing lightly. Louis smiled "You're weird, Harry," He said, poking my cheek. I smiled back at him "NoI'm not. What Day is it?" I asked, poking his stomach, causing him to giggle. "Saturday, August 24th, 2012," He answered, smiling brightly, poking my dimple. I laughed and poked his belly again. He giggled again and swatted my hand away. I smiled devilishly down at him and he narrowed his eyes "Why are you looking at me like that, Harold?" He asked, sliding away from me. I moved my hands to his sides and his eyes widened "Harry. Don't" He said, trying to get away. But I kept my grip. He let our a burst of laughter as I dug my fingers into his sides. "N-no, Ha-Harry sto-p," He managed through his laughter, as I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. "Say 'Harry is the sexiest man alive' and I'll stop," I shouted, tickling him harder. "NEVER!" He yelled, laughing even harder and trying to push me off. I stopped tickling him and grabbed his arms, pinning them above his head. I lowered my head so I was only a couple of inches from his face. He stopped laughing instantly "Say it," I said, my voice low and raspy. He gulped "And what if I don't?" He said, his tone mirroring my own. I smirked and moved my face closer "Say it," I said again, my voice even lower. Then the door swung open. "LOUIS I NEED Y- Woaaahh what's going on in here?" Niall yelled, walking through the door. I sat up, but didn't move off Louis. "I was tickling him," I said, smiling innocently at Niall. He smirked at Louis. "Why were you in here in the first place, Harry?" Niall asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Louis blushed and I smiled "LI had a bad dream last night. I wanted Louis" I answered, smiling down at Louis, who smiled gratefully up at me before turning back to Niall. "So what'd you want, Ni?" Louis asked. "Eh, I'll tell you when you're done doing whatever it is you're doing. I'll be in the living room," He said before turning and walking out the door. I put my hands on my hips and turned back Louis. "So. You gonna say it?" I asked, smirking at him. He thought for a moment. "NO!" He yelled, pushing me on to the floor and running towards the door. I grabbed his ankle and pulled him on top of me. "NOOO," He scram, trying to get away. "Lemmegolemmegolemmego!" He shouted, trying to crawl off of me. I flipped us over so I was on top and pinned his hands above his head with one hand, tickling him again with the other. "FINE! I'll say it," He shouted. I let go of his hands and stopped tickling him. "Really?" I asked, smiling down at him. "No," He said, flipping us over so he was on top. My eyes widened in surprise "H-how'd you do that?" I stuttered, as he pinned my hands above my head. He smiled down at me "Magic," He whispered in my ear before jumping up and running out the door. I laughed and stood up off the floor. He's so adorable

 

Liam's P.O.V 

I went to bed last night thinking about Niall. I dreamt about Niall. And I woke up thinking about Niall. Lately I've been more obsessed with him than usual. I'm not sure why. I mean, other than the fact that he is perfect and I want to have his babies. I sound like a fan......

I got out up out of bed. I need to talk to him. I walked out the door and headed toward the kitchen, where Niall would most likely be. I walked in and sure enough, there was Niall sitting at the island eating cereal. "Mornin Li," He said through a mouthful of food. "Good morning Ni," I said, grabbing an apple out of the bowl in front of him. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked, taking a bite out of my apple. "You just did," He said, smirking at me. "Okay, can I ask you two somethings?" I asked, smiling at him. "Shoot," He said, eating more cereal. "How did you know you were gay?" I asked casually. He started choking on his cereal. I reached over and hit him on the back until he stopped smoking. "You okay?" I asked "Yeah, just wasn't expecting that," He answered, clearing his throat. I bit into my apple again, waiting for an answer. "Eh, why do you ask?" He asked, blushing lightly. I smiled He's so cute "Well. I kinda like this guy. But I'm not sure if I really do or not. So I was just wondering how you knew," I replied, leaning back against the counter. "I um, well, I never was really into girls, and I few years ago I started to like y-erm, someone. A guy," He muttered, not looking at me. I smiled again But I do like girls I thought, Maybe I'm bi? "I think I'm bi," I said, throwing my half-eaten apple in the trash. "Oh. That's cool," He said, smiling lightly and blushing again. I smiled back "Yeah," I said, walking toward the door. I spun around in the doorway "Hey Ni?" I said. He spun around on his stool. "Yeah?" I smiled "Who do you like?" I asked, causing him to blush deeper. "Eh, someone," He said, putting his empty bowl in the sink and running out the other door. I laughed lightly before turning and walking out the door. Straight into Zayn. "Hey Zayn," I said, I said, smiling brightly. "Hey Liam," He said, cheeks tinting lightly. I walked past him and back into my bathroom to have a shower.

 

Niall's P.O.V

Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigod

Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigod

Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigod I HAVE A CHANCE! Liam just told me he's bi! That means I have a chance! WOOOO!!! I'm so happy! I feel like screaming! I HAVE TO TELL LOUIS! I ran into his bedroom and threw open the door "LOUIS I NEED YO- Woaaahhh what's going on?" I yelled, walking through the door. Harry was sitting on top of Louis and had his hands pinned above his head, and there faces were just inches apart. Harry sat up, not moving off of Louis. "I was tickling him," Harry said innocently, smiling at me. I smirked at Louis "Why were you in here in the first place, Harry?" I asked raising my eyebrows suggestively. Louis blushed and Harry smiled. "I had a bad dream last night. I wanted Louis," He said, smiling down at Lou, who smiled back up at him before turning to look at me. "So what did you want, Ni?" He asked, and I smiled "Eh, I'll tell you when you're done doing whatever it is you're doing. I'll be in the living room," I said before turning and walking back toward the kitchen to find something to eat. I opened the fridge and freezer about three times each before grabbing a Popsicle and heading into the living room to wait for Lou.

I was bored, so I started eating my popsicle sexually. And Louis walked in as I was sticking it down my throat. He started laughing hysterically and I blushed, pulling it out of my mouth. By now Louis was nearly crying, he was laughing so hard. "IT'S NOT FUNNY," I yelled, throwing a pillow at him. "I'm sorry," He said, still laughing lightly as he stood up. I glared at him. "Okay, what'd you wanna talk about?" He asked, sitting down on the couch next to me. I smiled and handed him my popsicle. "LIAM'S BI," I whisper-yelled excitedly. He stuck the popsicle in a cup on the end table and started jumping up and screaming with me. "I TOLD YOU!" He yelled, after we stopped jumping, "But that doesn't mean he likes me," I realized, frowning at the ground "I mean, why would he? I'm not like, special or anything.." Louis smacked me "Ow! What was that for?" I half-shouted, holding my now throbbing cheek. "You are special, Ni. Now shut your perfect little face and go get ready for your date," He said, pushing me down the hall. Me eyes widened. I had completely forgotten about that! "Omigosh Lou what time is it?" I demanded, running into my room. Louis laughed and followed me. "Relax, Ni. It's only 12," He replied. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ONLY 12??" I yelled, running into my bathroom and throwing my clothes off before jumping into the shower.

I walked back into my bedroom once I was finished and pulled on the outfit I layed out last night. I looked in the mirror and smiled I don't look half bad. I walked back into the bathroom to fix my hair when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Come in!" I shouted, putting hair gel in my hands and running my finger through my hair, quaffing it up. I walked back into my bedroom, where Liam was standing in the doorway, fidgeting nervously and looking at the floor. I smiled He's so cute.. "Hey Li," I said, walking over to him. He looked up and smiled at me. "Hey Ni. You look hot," he said, then blushed bright red. "Eh, um, I didn't mean to say that," I laughed "It's okay, Li. You look hot to," I said, winking at him. He blushed even harder and looked at the ground again.   
I wasn't lying, he was wearing black skinny jeans and a red and blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a white t-shirt, and purple converse. He looked HOT. "Um, are you ready to go?" He asked, smiling lightly at me. I smiled back "Yes. But the question is, are you ready?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, smiling. I just winked and walked around him, out the door. "Wait, what?" He asked, coming up beside me. I smirked and threw my arm around his shoulders. "Shall we go then?" I suggested, smiling over at him. "Er, yeah," He said, knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO there ya go!
> 
> Sorry if it's short, I'm just like, bloody exhausted right now, and I have a headache, and the bright screen is sure as hell not helping. BUT, I will write more tomorrow <3 <3 
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ So there it is! So so so so so sorry it took so long, but you know blah blah blah life isn't fair.
> 
> But yeah. Sorry if it's short, my sisters making me get off again *cries* But yeah so I hope you like it! I kinda like it, so I want you to like it, so yeah...
> 
> Awww Larreh fluff, my favorite!! :DD <3
> 
> But yeah sorry.
> 
> I'm gonna make babies with Marcel.
> 
> <3 Ciao lovelies! <3

OUIS P.O.V

Zayn left the room in a huff after Liam kissed Niall on the cheek. I wonder what that's all about? Whatever. 

Niall and I were stood there giggling while Harry looked confused. "Guys. I'm confused," He stated. I giggled at his cuteness. "Oh dear, dear Harold. Is it not obvious?" I asked, draping my arm across his shoulders. "um, no?" He said unsurely. I sighed "Shall we tell him Niall?" I said, draping my other arm across his shoulders. "Only if he promises not to tell," Niall replied, blushing lightly. We both looked at Harry expectantly. "Eh I promise," He said, obviously still confused. Niall and I looked around to make sure the other boys were gone before turning back to Harry."Will you tell him, or shall I?" I asked Niall. He smiled lightly "Be my guest," He said. I smirked and turned back to Harry. "Well. We all know how Niall is gay," I said, causing Harry to chuckle. "And you see, the guy that Niall likes just so happens to be none other than the Liam Payne," I said, smiling brightly. Harry smiled "Really?" He asked, looking over at Niall. "Eh, yeah," Niall said, blushing harder and looking at the ground. I smiled lightly. "Oh that's cool. I kinda thought you and Lou had a thing for awhile though.." Harry said,rubbing the back of his neck. Niall and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Sorry, Haz, He's not really my type," I said. Niall gasped "Rude! How am I not your type?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well for one, you have a penis," I said, smiling at him. Harry coughed awkwardly. "Eh, I have to go, do, eh, stuff," He said, walking out the door. I frowned "What was that all about?" I asked Niall. "He's in love with you and you pretty much just told him you don;t like dicks," Niall replied, putting his hand on my shoulder. I huffed and pushed his hand off of me. "He's not in love with me. Bugger off," I said walking out of the kitchen and into the living room. I sat down on the couch and turned the telly on. I turned it to BBC and ended up watching 'Sherlock' for the next hour. Harry came in about half way through and sat down next to me, and I snuggled into his side.  
"I have come to the conclusion that John and Sherlock are gay together," I said, after it was over. Harry chuckled "I think yuo're right," He said, pulling me closer.

The news came on a few minutes later "A severe thunderstorm waring has been issued for most of Central London until 6 AM tomorrow morning. We advise that you stay indoors until it has passed. Back to you Geoff," The weather lady said. (AN I'm sorry idk what the fuck that was lol that was horrible bit whatever back to the story yeah) I sighed sadly and Harry tightened his arm around my waist. "Do you want to sleep with me again tonight?" He whispered to me, his lips brushing against my ear. I shivered lightly. I nodded my head softly and felt my cheeks heat up. I heard him giggle lightly. "What're you laughing at, Curly?" I asked, moving away so I could look at him. "Nothing Boo," He said, smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes "Tell me the truth, Styles," I demanded, glaring at him. He chuckled lightly. "I was laughing because I get you in my bed," He whispered seductively, before getting up and walking away. I felt my jeans tighten ever-so-slightly and I blushed even though no one else was there. What the hell? Why do I have a boner for HARRY??  
Niall walked in and I grabbed a pillow, putting it on my lap to cover myself. "Hey Lou, what's up?" He asked, sitting down next to me. I took a deep breath. "Niall. I have a problem," I said, turning to face him. He quirked an eyebrow. "What is it?" He said, sliding closer. I closed my eyes "IwastalkingtoHarryandthenhesaidsomethingandhesaiditreallysexillyandnowIhaveabonerandIdon'tknowwhattodobecausethisisnotnormalandfuck," I blurted "Say that again?" Niall chuckled. I closed my eyes and repeated myself, slower this time "I was talking to Harry and he said something and he said it really sexily and now I have a boner and I don't know what to do this is not normal," I said. Niall smiled "Ohh this is rich. What'd he say?" He asked excitedly. I blushed harder "N-nothing. Shuddup," I mumbled, not looking at him. He laughed lightly "If you won't tell me, I'll just ask Harry,"He said, smirking as he stood up. My eyes widened "NO! Sit down," I exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. "Tell me!" He said. I said "He just said something about having me in his bed but he said it all seductive like and it was really sexy and yeah," I muttered, blushing even harder. Niall frowned. :I wish Liam said things like that," He said, looking down at his lap. I laughed lightly "Oh, Ni," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Shut up Lou! I can't help it," He said, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. I laughed again "Calm down, Nialler," I said "It's not my fault you picked the innocent one," I said, winking at him. He frowned "He's not that innocent," He pouted. "Yeah. I bet he's hot in bed," I said, winking at him again. He blushed and looked down at his lap again. "Who's hot in bed?" Liam asked, walking into the room. Niall blushed harder. "You," I said, smirking at Niall. Liam blushed and Niall looked at me like he wanted to murder me and my children. "I think you'd be right," Liam said, winking at Niall and sitting down next to him. Niall blushed bright red and looked like he was about to die. He grabbed the pillow off of my lap and put it on his instead and I laughed. He blushed even harder, if possible, and glared at me again. "I hate you," He said, as Liam pulled him into him. I smiled "You two are so cute!" I squealed bouncing up and down slightly in my seat. Liam blushed and smiled while Niall just glared at me. "Just speaking the truth,: I said innocently, shrugging my shoulders. Niall sighed "Shut up, Lou," He said, blushing lightly. "Hey Harry," I shouted as he walked in the room, making Liam and Niall jump. "What the hell man?" Niall said, scowling at me and leaning closer to Liam. Harry sat down next to me and I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. He smiled and leaned into me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He's so adorable I thought, smiling down at him. Wait, no, stop it! I shook my head, trying to get rid of the stupid thoughts. "You okay Lou?" Harry asked, looking up at me. "Yeah, totally fine," I answered, smiling tightly down at him. "You sure?" He asked, not looking convinced. I nodded "Yup," I answered, popping the 'P'. He sighed but let it go, nuzzling his face into my chest. "We should watch a movie," I suggested, tightening my arm around Harry. "Captain America," Niall said, poking Liam's face repeadetly. "Okay," Liam replied, standing up to put in the movie. "I'm gonna get a drink, do you guys want anything?" He asked, turning around to face us."Can you get me a coke?" Niall asked, smiling brightly up at him. Liam smiled back, just as brightly "Yeah," He said softly. "Me too, Li-Li," I said, using the nickname that he hates when anyone other then Niall calls him. He glared at me "Same," Harry muttered into my chest. I smiled and Liam walked into the kitchen. 

AFTER THE MOVIE

STILL LOUIS P.O.V

"Niall's asleep," Liam said as the credits rolled after the movie. I looked over at them, and, sure enough, Niall was alseep with his face in Liam's necked and his arms wrapped around his torso. Liam was running his fingers through Niall's hair and looking down at him lovingly. I smiled and looked down at Harry, who was asleep aswell, his face still nuzzled into my chest. I smiled brighter and looked back over at Liam. "Liam, do you like Niall?"I asked. He choked lightly. "Why would you think that?" He chocked out, blushing bright red. I smiled "The way you look at him," I said. "So do you?" He blushed harder and looked up at me "Promise not to tell?" I squealed "I won't! You have to tell him," I replied seriously. His eyes widened "Are you insane?!" He almost shouted, looking at me like I just shot his dog. "Shh! You'll wake them up. But no, I'm not insane. You have to tell him," I said. "I can't just tell him! He couldn't possibly like me back, and he'd hate me," He said sadly, looking down at Niall again. I sighed "Li, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he does. He's liked you since X-Factor," I said, smiling lightly. He looked up at me "Really? You can't be serious," he said, smiling do big I was afraid his face would break. I smiled "I'm serious. You should see him sometimes, he'll just sit there going on about how perfect you are," I said, chuckling lightly. Liam giggled and blushed, looking back down at Niall. I smiled again. Harry shifted against my chest and sat up, rubbing his eyes cutely. "Good morning Curly!" I said cheerily, smiling over at him. He yawned and smiled lightly "Hi Loubear," He said before yawning again and nuzzling back into my neck. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulders again. I turned back to Liam "Are you gonna tell him?" I mouthed, my eyes flicking to Niall before back to Liam. He shrugged and started playing with Niall's hair.

Niall shifted slightly and his eyes fluttered open. He yawned and sat up, stretching his arms above his head. He turned back to Liam "When are we eating dinner?" He asked, yawing again. We all laughed and Niall frowned "Why are you laughing? I'm hungry, you can't judge me," He huffed, crossing his arms overhis chest. Liam smiled and wrapped his arm around Niall's waist, pulling him into him again. I raised my eyebrows suggestively, making Liam blush. "Go make dinner, Harry," Liam said, looking lovingly at Niall. "But I'm tired," Harry groaned, nuzzling his face deeper into mhy neck. I chuckled lightly and Niall goaned "MAKE THE GODDAMN FOOD, HAROLD," He yelled, making us all jump. "Calm down, babe," Liam said, laughing lightly. "I'll make it," He saidm starting to stand yp. "NO!" We all shouted. Niall pulled him back down beside him. "No offey nce, but you're almost as bad a cook as Louis," Harry said into my neck. I gasped over-dramatically "Rude!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms over my chest. Harry giggled "Sorry Lou. But it's true," He muttered, looking up at me. "I know," I said, sighing in defeat. "Okay, now that we've covered that, are you gonna make me food?" Niall asked, leaning into Liam again. Harry sighed "I guess. What do you want me to make?" He asked, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, exposing a bit of his belly. My eyes scanned over his skin and I bit my lip. I would so lick that I thought, licking my lips and gazing hungrily at the exposed skin, a million dirty images popping into my mind. "Louis!" Harry half shouted, snapping his fingers in front of my face, pulling me out of thoughts I should not be having. "What?" I asked, looking up at him. "I saaaaaaid, are pork chops alright with you?" He asked amusedly. I cleared my throat "Uh, yeah, that's cool," I said, looking away from him. "Okay, I;ll go do that then," He said, smiling at me and walking into the kitchen. I sighed and brought my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them. "You okay, Lou?" Niall asked softly. "Yup," I muttered, not looking at him. I sighed again "I need tea," I said, standing up and walking into the kitchen, where Harry was bent over in front of the refrigorator with his bum in the air. I held in a groan at the dirty images that started flooding into my brain. I sat down at the counter and let my head fall against the counter with a thump. "Hey, you alright Lou boo?" Harry asked. I sighed "Yeah. Wanna make me some tea?" I asked, lifting my head up to loko at him. "Sure," He said, walking over to the stove and flicking on the kettle. "I looooooove you Haz," I said, smiling brightly at him. 

"So. How's Eleanor doing?" Harry asked a couple minutes later as he poured the now boiling water into a mug. I frowned "I haven't really talked to her in a few days," I admitted, playing with my fingers in my lap. "Oh. Why not?" He asked, setting my cup of tea down in front of me. "Thanks," I muttered "I'm not sure. Just haven't. What about you? Talked to any hot chicks lately?" I asked, ignoring the weird feeling in my chest as I said it. He frowned "Eh, no. Not recently," 

We talked about pretty much everything while he made dinner and I drank my tea.  
"Is it almost ready?" Niall whined, walking into the kitchen with Liam close behind him. "Yeah, about 15 minutes," Harry said, taking the pork chops out of the oven and flipping them over before putting them back in again. "You should go get Zayn," "I'll get him," I sang, jumping up and skipping towards Zayn's room. "Zaaaayn, dinner's almost ready," I called from outside his door. "I'll be down in a minute," He replied. I skipped back into the kitchen , where everyone was laughing, but they all stopped as I walked in. I narrowed my eyes "Were you talking about me?" I asked suspicoisly. "No," Liam and Harry said. "Yes," Niall said, smiling brightly at me. I narrowed my eyes further "What were you saying about me, you stupid lerechaun?" I asked, slowly walking over to him. "We weren't saying anything," Harry said, setting the table. "You're lying," I said, still walking towards Niall. "Niall, if you don't tell me what you were talking about, I'll tell the boys what happened after the Brits," I said, smirking at Niall. His eyes widened "You wouldn't," He said. "Oh, but I would," I replied, now standing right in front of him. Harry and Liam looked confused "What're you guys talking about?" Liam asked, stepping a little closer to Niall. "Nothing," Niall said, glaring at me. "So you gonna tell me Ni?" I asked, smiling at him. He sighed in defeat "Remeber earlier when that thing happened and you got a boner?" He smirked and my eyes widened "YOU TOLD THEM?" I yelled, causing Harry and Liam to start laughing. Niall's smirk widened "Yeah, I did," He said and I glared at him. "I hate you so much Niall. I am so telling them about the Brit awards now," I said. "No! You can't! If you tell them about that, I'll tell them bout the thing," He said, glancing at Harry then back at me. I narrowed my eyes again. "You're a dick Niall, you know that?" I said, sitting down at the table and crossing my arms over my chest. "Okay I'm sorry, but what the fuck are you two talking about?" Liam asked, looking between Niall and I. "Nothing," We said in unison, glaring at eachother. Liam sighed and sat down, Niall sitting down after him. Harry sighed "Louis, stand up," He said, walking over to the table. I looked up at him "Why?" I asked "Because I want a hug," He said, opening his arms. I smiled and stood up, falling into his arms and wrapping my own arms around his waist. I smiled wider and buried my face in his neck. He pulled me closer and nuzzled his face into my shoulder. "I love you, boo," He muttered into my shirt. "I love you too, cupcake," I muttered back. "Awwww how cute!" Zayn said, walking throught the door. Harry pulled away and I frowned, feeling kind've empty for some reason. "Shut up Zayn," Harry said, walking back over to the oven and taking the prok chops out and putting them into another dish and bringing it to the table. He walked back over to the stove and squeezed the chesse shit into the macaroni before stirring it and putting that on the table as well. I smiled at him as we both sat down. He smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. I frowned What's up with him? He seemed fine a minute ago.... "This is delicous, Harry," Niall said, stuffing food into his mouth. I took a bit out of mine and smiled at Harry again after swallowing. "You're perfect, Haz," I said and he smiled lighlty. "Thanks Lou," He replied.

After dinner

Harry's P.O.V

"What time is it?" Zayn asked. I looked at my watch "8:30" I said, smiling lightly at him. "Okay, eh, those were the best pork chops I've ever had, you're amazing, love you, bye," He said, getting up and walking out the door. "Um. Okay then. WHo wants to help me do dishes?" I asked, smiling at the other boys. "Oh, em, Niall will," Liam said, jumping up and walikng out the door. "He meant Louis," Niall said, running after him. I looked at Louis an interally groaned. "I still love you Harry," He said, smiling brightly at me. I wish he'd stop saying that, if he doesn't really mean it.. I smiled back at him but it didn't reach my eyes. Louis and I cleared off the table and brought the dishes over to the sink. "I'll wash, you rinse," I said, not looking at him. "Yeah okay," he said and I started washing them. "Hey Harry?" Louis asked after a few minutes. "Yeah," I answered, still not looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. Oh, nothing, I'm just insanely in love with you and I can't do anything about because you're my bestfriend and oh yeah, you're male. "I'm just tired, is all," I said, smiling lightly as we continued washing. "You sure?" He asked again, his voice still soft. "Yeah, I''m sure," I said. He sighed but dropped the subject, and we finished the dishes in silence. 

"Hey Haz, wait a sec," Lou said after we finished the dishes. "Yeah?" I answered, turning back around to face him. He smiled and scooped up some bubbles from the emptying sink, then walked a few steps closer to me and blew them in my face. I shrieked and gently pushed him away, smiling brightly. He laughed and did it again, I shrieked again and darted over to the sink, grabbing the hose and holding it out in front of me, pointing it at him. "Do it again and I'll shoot," I threatened, narrowing my eyes slightly. He smiled "You have to turn the water on for it to work, Haz," He said, biting his lip. I reached back and turned the faucet on. "It's on, so now I can shoot you. So don't come any closer," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He took a step closer to me. "Don't test me, Tomlinson," I said, putting my finger on the trigger thingy. He smiled innocently and grabbed a glass of water that was conveintly sat on the coun"Thater. He took another step closer and quickly pured it on my head. I screamed and sprayed the water in his face. "AH! NOW I'M ALL WET!" He shouted, wiping his eyes. I giggled "That's what she said," I said, smiling and biting my lip. He chuckled "I'm gonna get you, Styles," He said, taking another step closer to me. My eyes widened and I held the hose up again "Don't make me shoot you again," I said, stepping back until my back was pressed against the sink. He chewed his lip cutely and took a step back and started to run away, but I dropped the hose and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him into my chest. He squealed and I laughed "I win," I said, smiling brightly. "What's going on? I heard screaming," Liam asked, walking in the door. "Why's the floor all wet?" I spun around with Louis still in my arms. "Water fight," I said simply, and Louis nodded. Liam sighed "Whatever, just clean it up, yeah?" He said, turning around to walk out. "Hey Li," Louis said. He turned back around "Where's your boyfriend?" Louis asked, smiling devilishly. Liam blushed and walked out again. "What?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "You know how Niall likes Liam? Well Liam likes him back," He said, smilgin brightly. I smiled "Knew itttt," I said, making Louis laugh. "Does Niall know?" I asked. "No. But Liam knows Niall likes him," He answered, chewing his lip again. I'm seriously going to die if he doesn't stop doing that. "So is Liam going to tell him?" I asked, tightening my arms around him. He sighed "I don't know. I told him he should, but I'm not sure he's going to," He said, turning around in my arms to face me, hugging my waist. "I think he should, because then they'd kiss, and then they'd start going out, and then they'd get married, and then they'd adopt cute little Niam babies, and then they'd grow old together, and then they'd be perfect forever and ever," I rambled, smiling brightly down at him. Louis giggled "You know what'd be even better?" If that was you and me "If he sang to Niall at a concert and then asked him out infront of all those people," He said, giggling again. I smiled Maybe I should try that.. "That'd be perfect," I said, pulling him impossibly closer. He smiled and we kind've just stared at eachother for a few minutes, before his gaze flicked to my lips, his smile fading. I smiled lightly at the light blush dusting his cheeks and looked down at his lips, leaning in slightly. He leaned in slightly as well and our noses brushed. My breath hitched when I felt his hot breath against my lips. I started to lean in further when he pulled away suddenly. "I, uh, um, have to go eh, call Eleanor, er, yeah," He stuttered, his cheeks bright red before turning and practially tunning out the door. I frowned You're such and idiot, Harry. You scared him away! I sighed I knew he'd never like me back.. 

 

Louis' P.O.V

Omigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigodomigod I can't beleive that just happened! "NIALL!" I yelled, throwing his bedroom door open. "Bitch, I'm busy what do you want?" He asked from his bed, where he's been playing guitar. "I have an issue," I stated, shutting the door and walking over to him. He quirked an eyebrow "Did you get another boner?" I glared at him "No. It's worse," I groaned, sitting down on the bed next to him. "What is it?" He asked, setting his guitar on the stand beside his bed. I took a deep breath "Harry and I almost kissed," I said, barely audible. Niall's eyes widened and I looked down at my lap. "Are you serious?" He asked "How'd that happen?" I blushed "I don't know! We were just messing around in the kitchen and then he had his arms around me and we were talking and everything was normal and then we were just staring at each other then he started leaning in, then I started leaning in, and our noses touched, and then I freaked out and it was over," I sighed "But I'm not sure I wanted it to be," 

 

Niall's P.O.V

"But I'm not sure I wanted it to be," Louis said quietly, looking down at his lap. I smiled lightly "Then why didn't you just kiss him?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. His head shot up and he looked at me with wide eyes "Are you insane?!" He half-shouted. "I can't kiss him! He's Harry! He's my best friend, not to mention a guy! I'm not gay!" I sighed "Lou, liking Harry doesn't make you gay," I said, shaking my head. He huffed "I don't like Harry," He said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. I stood up "Louis, stop lying to yourself! The boys and I all see how you look at him, hell, even the fans see it! Why can't you just admit it to yourself that you like him, at least a little bit!" I half-shouted. "I'm not lying to myself! I am not gay and I do not like Harry in the slightest!" He shouted back, standing up as well. "Louis, stop! You and Harry look at each other the same way I look at Liam! I know you love him, whether you know it yet or not!" I shouted again. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Why are we fighting about this? You were supposed to be helping me figure this out," He said softly "I know, I'm sorry. It's just...Forget it. What're you gonna do about Harry? Are you just gonna pretend it never happened?" I asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I don't know. I'm not sure I can just act like everything is normal," He said, sitting down next to me again. "So are you gonna talk to him about it?" I asked, crossing my legs. He laughed "Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at all," He said, putting his head on his hands. He sighed "When did my life become so complicated?" He groaned, falling back on the bed. "I don't know man. But let's go get food. Food makes everything better," I suggested, standing up and holding my hand out to him. He sighed and grabbed my hand, standing up off the bed. "Do we have ice cream?" Lou asked as we walked out the door and down the stairs. "I think so," I answered "Awesome. I want some ice cream," He said. I laughed and we walked into the kitchen. Louis opened the freezer and started searching for the ice cream. I walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of crisps. "Aha!" Louis declared, pulling out a carton of cookie dough ice cream. He shut the freezer door and grabbed a spoon out of the drawer before walking into the living room. I followed him and we sat down on the couch and Louis turned the telly on. "Britain's Got Talent' was on so we ended up watching that for the next half hour or so. "Hey guys," Harry says, coming in and sitting down next to Lou. "Eh, I'm gonna go upstairs," Louis said, standing up and practically running up the stairs with the ice cream. Harry groaned and walked back up to his room. 

Around midnight, I guess  
Still Niall's P.O.V

"Hey, Ni?" Liam asked walking into my bedroom where I was laying in my bed and scrolling through Twitter on my phone. "Yeah, Li??" I replied, look up at him and setting my phone down on the bedside table. "Um, well, never mind it was a stupid question" He stuttered, blushing bright red and turning to leave. "No, Liam wait," I said. He turned back around "What is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "Um, I just, I couldn't sleep, I was gonna ask if maybe I could sleep with you, but never mind," He said, blushing harder. I smiled and slid over so he'd have room and patted the spot next to me. He smiled and walked over. My eyes scanned over his body and I noticed he was only in his boxers. I felt my own boxers tighten slightly and I blushed and prayed he didn't notice. He smirked as he climbed in next to me and I blushed harder. Shit, he noticed. I started to roll over onto my stomach before he said something, but he grabbed my hip and pushed me back onto my back. "I see you've got a bit of a problem there, Ni-Ni," He muttered, his hand dangerously close to my crotch.I blushed harder and tried to scoot away, but he held me there. "Why so nervous all of a sudden, Ni?" He asked, rubbing slow circles on my hip with his thumb, I made a weird noise and felt my boxers get even tighter. "W-why so confident a-all of a su-dden?" I stuttered, trying to will my boner to go down. Liam smiled "That's a good question," He answered, sliding his hand over my crotch. I made another weird noise and bit my lip, blushing even harder. "Well you should probably go fix that," He said, moving his hand away and turning so his back was facing me. "Bu-wha-I-you-ugh," I groaned, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

 

Zayn's P.O.V

"Zayn?" Harry asked from my bedroom door, sounding close to tears. I looked up and saw tears brimming his dull green eyes. "Come here Haz" I asked gently, opening my arms. He sniffed and walked over, falling into my arms before breaking into my arms. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing circles on his back as he cried into my shirt.  
"What's wrong Harry?" I asked after he calmed down. He took a deep breath and started telling me how he's been in love with Louis since the X-Factor, and how he's been trying to hide it for almost 2 and a half years because if he told him than it would 'ruin their friendship', and everything was fine until Harry tried to kiss him, and now 'Louis' hates him'. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you, he's probably just confused. Because I think he loves you too. He just hasn't realized it yet. He'll figure it out eventually," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "I hope you're right," He sighed "Thanks, Zayn," He said, pulling me into another hug. "Anytime," I said, smiling lightly at him as he got up and walked out. I sighed and fell back on my bed. When did our lives get so complicated?

Harry's P.O.V

I sighed as I walked back into my bedroom. Louis' not gonna want to sleep with me now, no matter hoe bad the storm gets. I groaned and flopped onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow. Louis hates you. No one loves you, no one will EVER love you. My mind screamed, causing new tears to slide down my face, because I know it's right.

 

A loud clap of thunder woke me up. I heard a light knock on my door threw the rain. I got up and opened it to find Louis standing there, looking scared out of his mind. "Harry, I-" He started, but was cut off by more thunder. He jumped and let out a small yelp, clapping his hand over his mouth and shutting his eyes tightly. I frowned and wrapped my arms around his slim waist, pulling him into my room and shutting the door. "It's okay Lou. C'mon, let's lay down," I whispered, walking over to my bed and laying down, pulling him down next to me. "C'mere, Boo," I said softly, pulling him into me and wrapping my arms around his waist. He sighed and buried his face in my shoulder, pressing his hands against my chest. More thunder sounded and Louis gasped, burying his face deeper into my shoulder. "It's okay love, you're okay," I whispered, pulling him closer. "I got you, Loubear," He sighed and lightly and he clutched my shirt. "M'sorry Harry," He muttered as a flash of lightening lit up the room. I tightened my arms around him slightly "You don't have to be sorry, baby. I really don't mind," I said softly, smiling lightly at him, even though he couldn't see me. Another clap of thunder, and Louis clutched my shirt even tighter. "I love you, Harry," He whispered, barely audible. I smiled again and my heart soared. "I love you too, Louis," I whispered back, and we both drifted off to sleep, even though the storm was still going strong.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE I'VE KINDA HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL YEAH SORRY  
> And also, Danielle and Little Mix are non-existent in this story xD

Liam's P.O.V

"Omigosh they're so cute!" "Take a picture" I heard a shutter click and I opened on eye slowly. Harry stood at the end of my bed messing with his phone, Louis standing next to him and looking over his shoulder. "This is going on Twitter." Harry mumbled, and Louis giggled queitly. I looked down to Niall, who had his hands and head on my chest, my own arms wrapped around his waist and our legs intertwined. I smiled softly and closed my eyes again, nuzzling my face into Niall's hair and willing the boys to go away.  
Niall sighed against my chest and and mumbled "Go away," and fuck his morning voice is sexy...  
"Oh, eh, sorry mate, you guys just look really cute sleeping like that," Louis said, "Well why don't you leave so I can continue?" Niall snapped, his voice gravelly and his accent thicker than it normally is. Damn it, now I'm horny. I heard the boys mumble apoligies before walking out the door. Niall sighed again and shuffled away from me, leaving his hands on my chest and my arms around his waist. "So gorgeuos," He mumbled, placing his hand on my cheek. My heart skipped a beat. "I love you so much," He mumbled again, and I felt a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth, and Niall tensed. "Liam, are you awake?" He asked nervously, but I kept my eyes and mouthe shut, but the smile stayed on my lips. He sighed after a few seconds "Please don't be awake" He whispered, and I felt something against my lips. Holy shit he's kissing me I kissed him back instantly, and he pulled away abrubtly, and I opened my eyes. "Omigod I'm so sorry I thought you were sleeping I'm sorry please don't hate me I'm so-" I cut him off by pressing my lips back against his. "I kissed you back, didn't I?" I said after I pulled away. He nodded, blushing bright red, "Than why are you freaking out?" I asked softly. He blushed harder and looked down. I put my finger under his chin and lifted it up so he was looking at me. "And just so you know, that was the most amazing thung that's ever happened to me," I said and he giggled. I smiled at the sound and leaned in again, so that our lips were barely touching. I felt his breath hitch and he closed the distance, pressing our lips together once again. I smiled lightly against his mouth and pulled him closer and his hands knotted in my hair. He tugged lightly and I moaned softly against his lips, pulling him impossibly closer. His tongue swiped across my top lip and I let him im imediatley. His tongue explored my mouth adn I moaned again when he pressed his tongue against mine. He smiled against my mouth and pushed me onto my back, before straddling my waist, not breaking the kiss. I ran my hands down his chest and abs, before resting them on his hips. I rubbed circles on his hips with my thumbs, making him moan softly, the sound cauing my boxers to tighten slightly. I involuntarl=ily bucked my hips up against his, making him moan again, louder this time, and roll his hips down against mine. We both moaned in unison at the contact and I slipped one of my hands to his bum. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down my jawbone and to my neck and collarbone, leaving soft kisses all over and nipping gently at my collarbone, making me moan quietly. He started to trail his hand down to my boxers, when the door opened "Omigod!" Harry said. Niall climbed off of me and Isat up, looking towards the door where Harry was standing with a prpoud smirk. "See Lou! I told you they were snogging," He shouted down the hallway to Louis, who came running up beside him. "Omigod, this is perfect," He squealed, clapping his hands in frongt of him. I looked over at Niall, who was looking down at the bed, cheeks bright red. I smiled at how cut5e he looked and turned back to Harry and Louis. "What'd you guys want?" I asked, running my hand through my hair at a lame attempt to smooth it. "Oh yeah! We've got an interview in like a couple hours, Paul told me to tell you," Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I sighed "Okay, we'll be ready. Can you leave now?" I asked, turning to Niall and taking his hand in mine. He looked up at me and smiled brightly. I smiled back and Louis squealed. I runed back to the door "Leave. And knock next time," I said, crossing my legs. "Yeah, okay. Sorry," Louis said, and they walked away, shutting the door behind them. I turned back to Niall , who was looking down at the bed again. I smiled lightly and lifted his chin up so he was looking at me. "Hey," I whispwews, smiling lightl at him. He smiles "Hi," He whispered back. I grabbed his waist and pulled him onto my lap so he was facing me. He leant forward ao his foredeao was again mine and wrapped his arms aeounf mt neck "So does this mean you like me back?" He asled queitly. I laughed softly and he smiled. "I leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Does that answer your question?" I asked queitly. He giggled and bit his lip. I smiled "You're so cute, Ni," I whispered, rubbing my nose against his gently. nHe blushed and my smile widened and started peppereing kisses all over his face and jaw. He giggled again "What're you doing?" He asked "Kissing you, what does it look like?" I answered, kissing down his neck. He made a small noise when I kissed the base of his neck by his shoulder. I pulled back and looked at him. He was looking down and blushing againn. I smirked and moved back to his neck, sucking a lovebite on the same spot. He moaned and craned his neck, giving me better access. I smirked again and pulled away to admire the mark I just made. Niall touched his neck and pouted. "Now the boys are gonna make fun of me," He groaned, letting his head fall onto my shoulder.I chuckled lightly "I'm sorry, love," I said, running my fingers through his hair. "And we have an interview! How am I supposed to explain this?" He groaned again and I smiled. "Look at me," I said softly and he moved his head off my shoulder to looked me in the eye, blushing lightly. I smiled at him "Hey, Ni?" I whispered, resting my hand on his cheek. "Yeah, Li?" He whispered back, leaning into the touch. "You wanna be my boyfriend?" I asked un-surely, blushing lightly. He smiled brightly and rested his forehead against mine again. "Yes!" He squealed, before blushing "Eh, I mean, yeah, that sounds good," He said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled and kissed him back lovingly, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling his closer. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine again. He smiled and giggled lightly "You're pretty," He said, biting his lip. I smiked "You're beautiful," I said, leaning up to kiss him again, when threre was a loud knockj aon tne door. Niall and I groaned in unison, and he started to climnb off of me, but I held him there. "Come in," I shouted, and Niall rested his head on my shoulder. The door opened and Harry wasled in "Sorry if I interupted anything, but um, I made breakfast, so um, sorry. Yeah," He said before smiling at us and walking back out the door, pulling it closed behind him. I sighed again and buried my face in his neck. "I don't wanna get up


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

<3 <3 Niall's P.O.V <3 <3

"Open your mouth." Liam said, holding a piece of pancake in front of my mouth. I giggled and opened my mouth so he could feed it to me. Louis walked in and groaned, sliding into the stool across from me. "Okay, I know you two are all happy and in love and shit, and I'm happy for you, but seriously, you're like fucking teenage girls," He groaned, letting his head fall to the counter. "You're just jealous, Lou," I said. "And why exactly am I jealous?" He asked, looking up at me and raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Cause you coulda had all thissss," I said, running my hands over my body, making Liam laugh.  
Zayn walked in a couple minutes later and sat down next to Louis, sighing and laying his head down on the counter. "I'm going to bleach my eyeballs," He mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "What happened?" Liam asked. Zayn sighed again "I just walked in on Harry wanking," He muttered. Louis' eyes widened and Liam and I busted out laughing. "I am never going to be able to get that image out of my head," Zayn groaned after we stopped laughing. "Fuck," Louis muttered, standing up and running up the stairs. I started laughing again and Liam smiled at me. Harry walked in a couple minutes later and I started laughing harder. Harry blushed and Zayn put his head back on the counter. "Fun morning, Haz?" Liam asked, smiling over at him. Harry blushed harder "I hate all of you," He groaned. I stopped laughing "I hate you too," I said, turning to Zayn. "Who's name was he moaning?" I smirked. "Zayn if you tell them I swear to god I will murder your first born child," Harry said, walking over to the stove. Zayn smiled and opened his mouth to say something when Louis walked back in. Zayn shut his mouth and we all turned to look at Louis, who narrowed his eyes "Were you talking about me again?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. I looked at Harry "I don't know, were we Harry?" I asked, smiling at him. Zayn laughed and Harry glared at me. "No. No we were not," He said, turning around and flicking the kettle on.   
"Hey Lou, remember a couple months ago when I walked in on you fi-" "Niall Horan I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will cut Liam's dick off," Louis snapped. "HEY!" Liam protested. "If you cut Liam's dick off I'll tell them about the thing." I said, smirking at him, He narrowed his eyes "If you tell them about the thing I'll tell them about the Brits," He said. I sighed "Fine, tell them. It's not really a big deal anymore," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Oh. Well it's not fun if you don't care," He said, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Louuuuu tell us," Liam whined, resting his head on my shoulder. "It's not a big deal. We just sucked each other off," I said, biting my lip. "Didn't we already know that?" Zayn asked. Louis chuckled "That's not the embarrassing part. He called me Liam," He said. Liam laughed and Harry stared at me amusingly. "Did you now?" Liam asked. "Eh, uh, maybe,: I stuttered, blushing bright red. "Was it good? The blow job, I mean," Zayn asked. "I guess. Louis has a really big dick," I said, and felt Liam tense, and Harry almost choked. "Niall can deep-throat," Louis said and Harry closed his mouth, face hardening. Liam moved his head and I turned to looks at him. He was smirking and he slowly licked his lips. My breath hitched fuck thats hot. Harry cleared his throat and I turned to look at him again. "Okay, moving on. You guys should probably go get ready , cause we're leaving in like 20 minutes and neither one of you are wearing any clothes," Harry said before he walked out the door with his tea, dragging Louis out with him, Zayn following shortly behind. I blushed and looked down, completely forgetting that I hadn't put clothes on. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and blushind harder. "Don't do that," Liam said softly, turning my stool so I was facing him and grabbing my arms, pulling them off of my body. "You're beautiful," I looked up at him and smiled softly. He leant in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back lovingly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened immeditaly, mewling softly. I giggled against his mouth and he grunted queitly, standing up and pressing me against the counter. I moaned quietly as he deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth hard against mine. I ran my fingers down his chest, stopping at his hips gripping lightly and pulling his body closer to mine. "Whoa, guys! I said go get dressed, not stick your tongues down eachothers throats," Harry said, chuckling lightly. Liam pulled away and we both glared at Harry. I sighed and stood up, pulling Liam out of the kitchen with me. "Aw, Niall, I was having fun," Liam whined, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as we walked up the stairs. I giggled lightly and turned around in his arms at the top of the stairs. "We can continue when we get back," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead against his. "And you can show me that little trick of yours, yeah?" He said, winking at me. I blushed and hid my face in his neck "Shut up, Liam," I mumbled, punching his shoulder lightly. He laughed "I'm just kidding, Ni," He said, tightening his arms around me. I looked at him again "I hate you," I said, before pecking his lips and waling to my bedroom.

 

 

Harry's P.O.V

"You two are so cute!" Louis squealed at Liam and Niall, who were sitting across from him in the car. Niall was lying with his head on Liam's lap and Liam was playing with his hair, and they were smiling lovingly at each other.   
Liam looked up at Louis and smiled "Isn't he thou-" "A-are we almost there?" Zayn asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Five more minutes," Paul said from the front of the car. Zayn sighed softly and looked at the floor, looking lose to tears. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked quietly, so the other boys wouldn't hear. He smiled softly at me. "I'm fine," He said, voice cracking again. "No you're not. We're talking about this later." I said. He hesitated before nodding shortly. "Alright boys. We're here. Please get out on at a time, and don't break anything once you get inside," Paul said as the car came to a stop in front of a tall building. "He's talking to you, Louis," Niall said as he and Liam stepped out of the car. Louis stuck his tongue out at him and jumped out of the car, me and Zayn following. "What's wrong with Zaynie?" Louis asked, walking up beside me as Zayn walked ahead. "He didn't tell me. I'm gonna talk to him about it later," I answered, throwing my arm over his shoulders. He nodded slightly and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled as we walked through the screaming fans towards the door. I looked at Louis and thought about last night. I looked at his lips and wondered how'd they'd feel against mine. I bet they're soft and rough at the same time..And perfect...God I wanna kiss him.... "Haz?" Louis said, and I realized I had stopped walking and was staring at him. "Oh, sorry," I muttered, blushing and looking at the ground as we started walking again. "You okay, Hazza?" He asked, pulling me closer. I blushed harder "M'fine," I said, pulling away and catching up with the other boys. 

"Please welcome, One Direction!" I walked out behin Liam and Niall, Louis and Zayn behind me.

 

(AN/ Okay I was gonna write the interview but that takes way to much effort, so use your imagination <3)

"Can we go to Nandos for lunch?" Niall asked, tucking himself into Liams side once we got in the car. Zayn sighed and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into me. "I don't feel like interacting with people,why don't we just go back to the flat and order a pizza or something," I suggested. "But Nandos is amazing," Niall said "So's pizza," "Okay," Liam said after we argued like that for about 5 minutes. "Why don't you guys go back to the flat and Niall and I will go to Nandos." Liam said. Niall smiled up at him and leaned up to peck his lips "Okay,"  
Louis cooed and Zayn winced and nestled deeper into my side, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my chest. Then I understood why Zayn was so upset. Zayn likes Niall! It all makes sense now! That's why he always acts so jealous everytime Niall and Liam do things alone together. I bet right now he feels the same way I do everytime Louis and Eleanor go out.   
"We're here," I almost whispered to Zayn when we pulled up in front of the flat. He sat up and wiped his face with his hand , bowing his head and climbing out of the car. I frowned and climbed out of the car, waving at Niall and Liam before walking into the flat after Louis. "Where's Zayn?" I asked when I walked through the door. "I think he's in his room," Louis said, grabbing a bag of crisps and stuffing a handful in his mouth. I chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair "You're adorable," I said before walking down the hall towards Zayn's room. I stopped outside his door and knocked lightly. I heard him sniffle "Go away," He groaned "It's Harry," I said, I heard him sigh almost inaudiblely and I took that as I good sign and opened the door. Zayn was lying face down on his bed, his face buried in a pillow. I frowned and shut the door, waliking over to him and sitting down by his hip. "Zayn." I said softly, and he sat up, wiping his eyes and sniffling. I handed him a tissue from the box on the bedside table and he took it, blowing his nose before throwing it in the bin beside his bed. "Zayn, what's wrong?" I asked queitly. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "No you're not, Zayn. You're crying, You never cry." I said. He sighed "I cry, you just never hear me," He whispered, looking down at the mattress. I frowned "Tell me what's wrong," I said, scooting closer to him. He sighed again "Um, I kinda like someone, but they're with someone else, and they don't know I like them. And seeing them together, well, it kinda hurts," He said shyly, picking at his comforter. "I know," I said."I see how you act around them," "Y-you do?" He stuttered, cheeks tinting. I smiled softly "It's Niall, right?" Zayn stared at me for a few seconds before he started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't like Niall!" He exclaimed. "Wha-But-I thought-Who is it then?" I asked, still confused. "Liam. I like Liam," He sighed. "Oh. I guess that makes more sense," I said, looking down. "Yeah. But I don't know whay I'm supposed to do! He loves Niall, and even if he didn't, he would never love me," He said saidly, looking at the bed again. I frowned "Zayn, that's not true. You're amazing. You're smart, and funny, and talented, and not to mention you look like an actual Greek god," I said. He laughed lightly "Thanks, Harry," He said, pulling me into a hug. "Anytime, Z," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "So, if you don't mind my asking, are you gay, or...?" I asked after we broke apart. "Um, I'm pansexual," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's that?" I asked curiuosly. "It's um, it means I don't fall in love with someones looks, but their personality. And gender doesn't matter either, female, male, other, it doesn't really matter to me," He explained, cheeks tinting lightly. I smiled "I love you Zayn," I said, smiling brightly at him. "Um, I love you too," He said. "Okay. Back to the subject. As much as I want you to be happy, I'm not about to break Liam and Niall apart, because Niall would probably fall into a deep depression, which would totally ruin the band, and you have to admit, they are kinda perfect together," I said, and Zayn nodded sadly. "So," I continued "Instead, we're going out tomorrow night and you are going to find one hot peice of ass with such a wonderful personality they'll nearly make your balls fall off," I said, smiling brightly. Zayn laughed "Sound nice. So um, I meant to ask you yesterday, are you gay, or bi, or what?" He asked. "I thought I was bi, but now I kinda think I'm gay. Boobs are weird," I said, wrinkling my nose. Zayn laughed again 'You're ridiculous," He said, when Louis pushed the door open "So whil you two were having your little snogging fest or whatever, I took the liberty of ordering us some pizza. So you should come eat before I eat all of it like the fat little child I am," He said before smiling brightly and walking out the door. I smiled at the spot he was standing and Zayn pushed me. "You're so whipped," He laughed, getting up and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ SO there's that! I'm sorry if it's shit, it was late when I wrote this xD But yeah again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked it :D I was gonna make it longer buy my back hurts and I'm tired, sooooooo yeah :D I hope it's not too short... YEAH
> 
> BYE NOW


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

<3 <3 Niall's P.O.V <3 <3

"Open your mouth." Liam said, holding a piece of pancake in front of my mouth. I giggled and opened my mouth so he could feed it to me. Louis walked in and groaned, sliding into the stool across from me. "Okay, I know you two are all happy and in love and shit, and I'm happy for you, but seriously, you're like fucking teenage girls," He groaned, letting his head fall to the counter. "You're just jealous, Lou," I said. "And why exactly am I jealous?" He asked, looking up at me and raising an eyebrow quizzically. "Cause you coulda had all thissss," I said, running my hands over my body, making Liam laugh.  
Zayn walked in a couple minutes later and sat down next to Louis, sighing and laying his head down on the counter. "I'm going to bleach my eyeballs," He mumbled after a few minutes of silence. "What happened?" Liam asked. Zayn sighed again "I just walked in on Harry wanking," He muttered. Louis' eyes widened and Liam and I busted out laughing. "I am never going to be able to get that image out of my head," Zayn groaned after we stopped laughing. "Fuck," Louis muttered, standing up and running up the stairs. I started laughing again and Liam smiled at me. Harry walked in a couple minutes later and I started laughing harder. Harry blushed and Zayn put his head back on the counter. "Fun morning, Haz?" Liam asked, smiling over at him. Harry blushed harder "I hate all of you," He groaned. I stopped laughing "I hate you too," I said, turning to Zayn. "Who's name was he moaning?" I smirked. "Zayn if you tell them I swear to god I will murder your first born child," Harry said, walking over to the stove. Zayn smiled and opened his mouth to say something when Louis walked back in. Zayn shut his mouth and we all turned to look at Louis, who narrowed his eyes "Were you talking about me again?" He asked, putting his hands on his hips. I looked at Harry "I don't know, were we Harry?" I asked, smiling at him. Zayn laughed and Harry glared at me. "No. No we were not," He said, turning around and flicking the kettle on.   
"Hey Lou, remember a couple months ago when I walked in on you fi-" "Niall Horan I swear to god if you finish that sentence I will cut Liam's dick off," Louis snapped. "HEY!" Liam protested. "If you cut Liam's dick off I'll tell them about the thing." I said, smirking at him, He narrowed his eyes "If you tell them about the thing I'll tell them about the Brits," He said. I sighed "Fine, tell them. It's not really a big deal anymore," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Oh. Well it's not fun if you don't care," He said, crossing his arms over his stomach. "Louuuuu tell us," Liam whined, resting his head on my shoulder. "It's not a big deal. We just sucked each other off," I said, biting my lip. "Didn't we already know that?" Zayn asked. Louis chuckled "That's not the embarrassing part. He called me Liam," He said. Liam laughed and Harry stared at me amusingly. "Did you now?" Liam asked. "Eh, uh, maybe,: I stuttered, blushing bright red. "Was it good? The blow job, I mean," Zayn asked. "I guess. Louis has a really big dick," I said, and felt Liam tense, and Harry almost choked. "Niall can deep-throat," Louis said and Harry closed his mouth, face hardening. Liam moved his head and I turned to looks at him. He was smirking and he slowly licked his lips. My breath hitched fuck thats hot. Harry cleared his throat and I turned to look at him again. "Okay, moving on. You guys should probably go get ready , cause we're leaving in like 20 minutes and neither one of you are wearing any clothes," Harry said before he walked out the door with his tea, dragging Louis out with him, Zayn following shortly behind. I blushed and looked down, completely forgetting that I hadn't put clothes on. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and blushind harder. "Don't do that," Liam said softly, turning my stool so I was facing him and grabbing my arms, pulling them off of my body. "You're beautiful," I looked up at him and smiled softly. He leant in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. I kissed him back lovingly and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I swiped my tongue across his bottom lip and he opened immeditaly, mewling softly. I giggled against his mouth and he grunted queitly, standing up and pressing me against the counter. I moaned quietly as he deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth hard against mine. I ran my fingers down his chest, stopping at his hips gripping lightly and pulling his body closer to mine. "Whoa, guys! I said go get dressed, not stick your tongues down eachothers throats," Harry said, chuckling lightly. Liam pulled away and we both glared at Harry. I sighed and stood up, pulling Liam out of the kitchen with me. "Aw, Niall, I was having fun," Liam whined, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind as we walked up the stairs. I giggled lightly and turned around in his arms at the top of the stairs. "We can continue when we get back," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my forehead against his. "And you can show me that little trick of yours, yeah?" He said, winking at me. I blushed and hid my face in his neck "Shut up, Liam," I mumbled, punching his shoulder lightly. He laughed "I'm just kidding, Ni," He said, tightening his arms around me. I looked at him again "I hate you," I said, before pecking his lips and waling to my bedroom.

 

 

Harry's P.O.V

"You two are so cute!" Louis squealed at Liam and Niall, who were sitting across from him in the car. Niall was lying with his head on Liam's lap and Liam was playing with his hair, and they were smiling lovingly at each other.   
Liam looked up at Louis and smiled "Isn't he thou-" "A-are we almost there?" Zayn asked, his voice cracking slightly. "Five more minutes," Paul said from the front of the car. Zayn sighed softly and looked at the floor, looking lose to tears. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked quietly, so the other boys wouldn't hear. He smiled softly at me. "I'm fine," He said, voice cracking again. "No you're not. We're talking about this later." I said. He hesitated before nodding shortly. "Alright boys. We're here. Please get out on at a time, and don't break anything once you get inside," Paul said as the car came to a stop in front of a tall building. "He's talking to you, Louis," Niall said as he and Liam stepped out of the car. Louis stuck his tongue out at him and jumped out of the car, me and Zayn following. "What's wrong with Zaynie?" Louis asked, walking up beside me as Zayn walked ahead. "He didn't tell me. I'm gonna talk to him about it later," I answered, throwing my arm over his shoulders. He nodded slightly and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled as we walked through the screaming fans towards the door. I looked at Louis and thought about last night. I looked at his lips and wondered how'd they'd feel against mine. I bet they're soft and rough at the same time..And perfect...God I wanna kiss him.... "Haz?" Louis said, and I realized I had stopped walking and was staring at him. "Oh, sorry," I muttered, blushing and looking at the ground as we started walking again. "You okay, Hazza?" He asked, pulling me closer. I blushed harder "M'fine," I said, pulling away and catching up with the other boys. 

"Please welcome, One Direction!" I walked out behin Liam and Niall, Louis and Zayn behind me.

 

(AN/ Okay I was gonna write the interview but that takes way to much effort, so use your imagination <3)

"Can we go to Nandos for lunch?" Niall asked, tucking himself into Liams side once we got in the car. Zayn sighed and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder, pulling him into me. "I don't feel like interacting with people,why don't we just go back to the flat and order a pizza or something," I suggested. "But Nandos is amazing," Niall said "So's pizza," "Okay," Liam said after we argued like that for about 5 minutes. "Why don't you guys go back to the flat and Niall and I will go to Nandos." Liam said. Niall smiled up at him and leaned up to peck his lips "Okay,"  
Louis cooed and Zayn winced and nestled deeper into my side, wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my chest. Then I understood why Zayn was so upset. Zayn likes Niall! It all makes sense now! That's why he always acts so jealous everytime Niall and Liam do things alone together. I bet right now he feels the same way I do everytime Louis and Eleanor go out.   
"We're here," I almost whispered to Zayn when we pulled up in front of the flat. He sat up and wiped his face with his hand , bowing his head and climbing out of the car. I frowned and climbed out of the car, waving at Niall and Liam before walking into the flat after Louis. "Where's Zayn?" I asked when I walked through the door. "I think he's in his room," Louis said, grabbing a bag of crisps and stuffing a handful in his mouth. I chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair "You're adorable," I said before walking down the hall towards Zayn's room. I stopped outside his door and knocked lightly. I heard him sniffle "Go away," He groaned "It's Harry," I said, I heard him sigh almost inaudiblely and I took that as I good sign and opened the door. Zayn was lying face down on his bed, his face buried in a pillow. I frowned and shut the door, waliking over to him and sitting down by his hip. "Zayn." I said softly, and he sat up, wiping his eyes and sniffling. I handed him a tissue from the box on the bedside table and he took it, blowing his nose before throwing it in the bin beside his bed. "Zayn, what's wrong?" I asked queitly. "Nothing, I'm perfectly fine," He said, running his fingers through his hair. "No you're not, Zayn. You're crying, You never cry." I said. He sighed "I cry, you just never hear me," He whispered, looking down at the mattress. I frowned "Tell me what's wrong," I said, scooting closer to him. He sighed again "Um, I kinda like someone, but they're with someone else, and they don't know I like them. And seeing them together, well, it kinda hurts," He said shyly, picking at his comforter. "I know," I said."I see how you act around them," "Y-you do?" He stuttered, cheeks tinting. I smiled softly "It's Niall, right?" Zayn stared at me for a few seconds before he started laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't like Niall!" He exclaimed. "Wha-But-I thought-Who is it then?" I asked, still confused. "Liam. I like Liam," He sighed. "Oh. I guess that makes more sense," I said, looking down. "Yeah. But I don't know whay I'm supposed to do! He loves Niall, and even if he didn't, he would never love me," He said saidly, looking at the bed again. I frowned "Zayn, that's not true. You're amazing. You're smart, and funny, and talented, and not to mention you look like an actual Greek god," I said. He laughed lightly "Thanks, Harry," He said, pulling me into a hug. "Anytime, Z," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "So, if you don't mind my asking, are you gay, or...?" I asked after we broke apart. "Um, I'm pansexual," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's that?" I asked curiuosly. "It's um, it means I don't fall in love with someones looks, but their personality. And gender doesn't matter either, female, male, other, it doesn't really matter to me," He explained, cheeks tinting lightly. I smiled "I love you Zayn," I said, smiling brightly at him. "Um, I love you too," He said. "Okay. Back to the subject. As much as I want you to be happy, I'm not about to break Liam and Niall apart, because Niall would probably fall into a deep depression, which would totally ruin the band, and you have to admit, they are kinda perfect together," I said, and Zayn nodded sadly. "So," I continued "Instead, we're going out tomorrow night and you are going to find one hot peice of ass with such a wonderful personality they'll nearly make your balls fall off," I said, smiling brightly. Zayn laughed "Sound nice. So um, I meant to ask you yesterday, are you gay, or bi, or what?" He asked. "I thought I was bi, but now I kinda think I'm gay. Boobs are weird," I said, wrinkling my nose. Zayn laughed again 'You're ridiculous," He said, when Louis pushed the door open "So whil you two were having your little snogging fest or whatever, I took the liberty of ordering us some pizza. So you should come eat before I eat all of it like the fat little child I am," He said before smiling brightly and walking out the door. I smiled at the spot he was standing and Zayn pushed me. "You're so whipped," He laughed, getting up and walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ SO there's that! I'm sorry if it's shit, it was late when I wrote this xD But yeah again, sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked it :D I was gonna make it longer buy my back hurts and I'm tired, sooooooo yeah :D I hope it's not too short... YEAH
> 
> BYE NOW


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ OKAY GUYS I HAVE A SERIOUS QUESTION  
> I kinda want to change the title of this fic, but I'm not sure what to change it to. Any suggestions? COMMENT :D

Louis' P.O.V

Eleanor called sometime around 12 am, a little while after the boys had gone to sleep, except for Niall, who I could hear playing guitar quietly in the room next to mine.   
"Hey babe! Why're you called so late?" I answered the phone, smiling brightly. "I watched your interview today. I was trying to decide what to say to you," She said. I frowned "What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused. "Well, you and Harry were being quite coupley today, don't you think?" She answered. I rolled my eyes Not this again. "El, I've told you this a million times. Harry and I do not have any romantic feelings for each other. We're just really good mates," I sighed into the phone. "I've never seen two straight guys that act the way you two do," She said. I sighed again "Elea-" I started "Look, I want to believe you. I really do. But I see the way you two look at each other, and I know you don't look at me like that," She said, her voice cracking slightly. "I love you, Louis. But so does Harry. And I know you love him too," I frowned again "What're you trying to say, El?" I asked. She sighed "I can't do this anymore. I can't do us anymore. I know you love me, Lou. Just not the same way you love him. So I guess, this is goodbye," She said "So you're breaking up with me." I said, stating the obvious. She let out a breathless laugh "Looks like it," I let out a shaky breath "Don't do this, Ellie," I said, my voice cracking when I said her name. "I'm sorry Louis. Goodnight," She said before hanging up the phone. I slowly moved the phone from my ear and pressed the off button as a small tear rolled down my cheek. I need a hug I thought, and started walking towards Harry's room without even thinking.I opened his door and I almost stopped breathing for a second.   
Harry was lying on his bed, the moonlight from his window illuminating his face. Good god he's gorgeous. My eyes trailed down his body and I stopped at his chest, my fists clenching. Zayn was sleeping on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined. I closed the door and walked down the hall to Niall's room. I knocked quietly and leaned against the door frame, a few small tears slipping out of my eyes. "Lou?" Niall said when he opened the door. "Hey," I said, my voice cracking. He frowned "Come here, babe. What's wrong?" He asked, opening the door wider. I sighed as we waked over to his bed. "Eleanor broke up with me," I said, looking down at my lap. "Oh no, I'm sorry," He said, pulling me into his chest. "And you know what else? I went to talk to Harry and when I went to his room, he was sleeping with Zayn, They're cuddling, like you and Li were this morning. Fucking cuddling!" I said, before bursting into tears. "Shh it's okay Lou," Niall soothed, pulling me closer. "Hey, I heard crying, is everyone alright?" Liam asked, walking into the room. "Oh, Lou," He said, walking over to us and wrapping his arms around me. "What happened?" Niall explained everything while I tryed to stop crying. "C'mon, lay down," Niall said after I calmed down a bit. He gently pulled me down to lay next to him. I nestled into his chest and Liam layed down with his chest against my back , laying his arm across both of us. "Go to sleep, Lou," Niall said, pressing a soft kiss to the top of my head. I nestled further into his chest ans slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about two certain brunettes. 

 

Harry's P.O.V  
The next morning  
Well  
Afternoon

"Hey guys. Are you making food?" Liam asked, coming into the kitchen and sitting down next to Zayn. "Yeah. Where's Lou?" I asked, putting some more bacon in the frying pan. "He's upstairs with Niall still," He answered with a yawn. Niall and Louis walked in a few minutes later. Niall sat in front of Liam and Louis leaned against the fridge, looking at the ground. "Hey Lou," I said, smiling over at him. "Hi," He mumbled, not looking at me. "Lou?" I frowned. He still didn'tt look at me. "Louis look at me," I said, walking over to him. He finally looked up at me and my heart broke. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks on his face. "Lou, have you been crying?" I asked, cupping his cheek with my hand. He leaned into the touch shortly before pulling away. "No. I'm totally fine," He said, walking out of the kitchen. I stared at the fridge a few minutes before turning to the other boys, "I'm just gonna go," Zayn said, walking out of the room. "Niall, what's wrong with Louis?" I asked. He hesitated "Tell me, Niall," He sighed softly. "Well last night he was upset and wanted to talk to you, but you were with Zayn, and that made his even more upset," He said quietly. I frowned "What happened? Why'd he need me?" I asked. "You should talk to him," He said, I practically ran up the stairs to Louis' room, completely forgetting about the food on the stove. "Louis?" I called, stopping outside the door. He opened the door slowly and my heart broke again. He had new tears staining his cheeks and he looked almost broken. "Lou," I whispered, opening my arms. He fell into me immediately, clutching onto my shirt as he broke down in sobs. I wrapped my arms around his and lifted him up effortlessly, carrying him over to his bed and laying down with him. I nestled my face in his hair as he snuggled further into my chest, still sobbing. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. "Shh, it's okay, calm down baby," I said, rubbing slow circles on the small of his back. "C'mon, Boo, you're alright," I whispered.   
Louis stopped crying a few minutes later. "Are you okay, Lou-Bear?" I whispered, pulling back to look at his face. "Not completely," He said, his voice slightly hoarse from crying. "What happened?" I asked and he snuggled further into my chest. "Eleanor broke up with me," He whispered. Finally. I thought, and immediately felt bad "Why?" I asked. "Because I'm- She know-She thinks I'm in love with you," He stuttered. I felt my face heat up. "Oh." I said quietly. "Yeah," He said, fiddling with the hem of my shirt. "Um. Anyway. We're not doing anything today, right?" He asked, looking up at me with his gorgeous eyes. "Right," I said, running my fingers through his messy hair. "So I'm going to to watch a bunch of romantic-comedies and eat a bunch of ice cream and like a good best Friend, you are going to sit here with me and listen to me complain about my life," He said, smiling lightly. "Alright," I said, chuckling lightly, "Good. Now go get me some ice cream," He said, pushing me off the bed. I laughed as I toppled to the floor. "Yes, master," I said, standing up and bowing. "Oooh, kinky,"Louis said, winking at me. I laughed again "You're an idiot," I said, walking towards the door. "Yeah, but you love me," He said and I sighed "Sadly, yes," A lot more than you think.

Louis and I stayed like that for the rest of the day, lying in his bed, eating ice cream over stupid movies, until Zayn came in and told us he made dinner. 

 

"Zayn and I are going out after dinner," I stated while we were eating. Louis half-glared at Zayn and Zayn groaned. "I thought you forgot," I smiled "I would never forget about you, my darling," I said, winking at him. "SO Liam," Louis said, changing the subject. "Since you're apparently bi now, who int eh band, besides Niall, of course, is the most fuck-able, in your opinion?" Liam almost choked on his food. "What kind of question is that?" He asked, taking a sip of water. "It's the kind of question you're going to answer," Louis said. "Um. I guess," Liam thought for a moment "Probably Zayn," He said. Zayn smiled lightly and looked down at the table, cheeks tinting light pink. "What about you, Niall?" Louis asked. "Well besides Liam, I;d have to say you, Lou," Niall said, winking at Louis. I clenched my fists under the table. Stupid Niall.   
"Harry, you've been glaring at your mashed potatoes for the past five minutes, are you alright?" Zayn asked, throwing a balled up napkin at my face. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm cool. I'm just gonna go upstairs," I said, getting up and walking up to my room. I went and flopped down on my bed, staring at the ceiling,   
"Come in," I called when someone knocked on the door a few minutes later. "Hey Hazza. What's going on?" Louis asked, sitting down next to me on the bed. "I'm really horny, Lou," I said, still staring at the ceiling. "Well then," Louis said, clearing his throat and shifting awkwardly. I laughed lightly "Sorry," I muttered. He laughed awkwardly. "Um. Anyway. Just wanted to make sure you were, you know, okay since you seemed off earlier, but you seem fine now, so um, I'll talk to you later," He said, getting up and bolting towards the door. I chuckled to myself as he fumbled with the knob. He's such a dork.

 

Louis' P.O.V

"I'm really horny, Lou," Harry said, staring up at the ceiling.   
I remember what Zayn said yesterday about walking in on Harry, and suddenly images flooded my mind of Harry wanking himself off, his hips bucking off the bed, glistening in sweat..  
"Well then," I cleared my throat and shifted on the bed, feeling my pants tighten slightly and resisting the urge to pounce on him.

And now I'm standing in front of Nail's bedroom door. I knocked loudly, making sure he heard me since I'm pretty sure Liam's in there with him.   
I covered my eyes and opened the door slowly. "Are you naked?" I asked. "No," Niall answered, his voice rough, I opened my eyes slowly and looked at them. Both their cheeks were bright red and Liam was fastening his belt. My eyes widened "Don't you think two days is a bit early in a relationship to be sucking his dick?" I asked, laughing lightly. "I've been waiting for this for over two years, exactly how long did you expect me to wait to get his dick in my mouth?" Niall asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna um, yeah," Liam said, shuffling out the door. "So what'd you want?" Niall asked,running his fingers through his messy hair. "SO there's this thing," I said, walking over to him. "One sec," He sighed, getting up and walking into the bathroom. Probably to brush his teeth. Little slut....  
"So what's the issue?" He asked after a few minutes, walking out of the bathroom and sitting next to me on the bed. "So I didn't tell you why El broke up with me," I said and he shook his head. "She said it was because she knows I'm in love with Harry, and I just haven't realized it yet," I sighed "And I'm starting to think she's right," I muttered, looking down at my lap. Niall gasped quietly. "Really?" He asked softly. "I've been thinking about it a lot recently, for a few weeks actually. Like a couple days ago when we almost kissed, I remember just looking at him and his eyes just looked so beautiful, and I'd never really noticed it before, but they really are. And earlier today I was being all over emotional, and Harry was holding me and it just felt right. And I realized nothing has changed, it's always been that way, I just ignored it because I didn't want to be gay. So I ignored the way my heart leaps when I hear his name, and how my heart skips a beat every time he smiles. I just, I, none of this makes sense to me, I've never felt this way about someone before, and I'm scared, Niall," I said, silent tears streaming down my face. "Has anyone ever told you you cry too much?" Niall asked, wiping the tears off my cheeks with his thumbs. I laughed humorously and he sighed "Lou, you're thinking about it too much. It's not supposed to make sense, okay? You just have to let it happen. Louis, are you in love with Harry?" He asked. "Yes." I replied without even thinking "I mean, no. I don't know," I muttered, looking at my lap again. "Are you in love with Eleanor?" He asked. I hesitated. "See! That proves it. When I asked if you loved Harry you said yes without even having to think about it," Niall said, smiling triumphantly. I sighed "I guess you're right," I mumbled. "So you have to tell him," Niall said simply. My eyes widened as I looked up at him "Are you insane?! I can't tell him!" I shrieked. "Yes you can, Louis. I am 99.9% sure that he loves you back. So if you tell him, you two can be together and be the second cutest couple ever!" He squealed, smiling brightly. "But Niall, I don't think I'm ready. I mean, I just broke up with El, plus I've never been with a guy before," I sighed again. "I know, but she broke up with you because of Harry. And I never said you had to fuck on the first date, I just think you should tell him, if only to get it off your chest. And he's not gonna wait forever," Niall said. I frowned "Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna tell him right now. Come on," I said, standing up and pulling him down the stairs. "LIAM! WHere's Harry?" I asked as we walked into the living room, where Liam was upside down on the couch with a popsicle stuck in his mouth. He pulled it out with a 'pop' and looked up at us. "He and Zayn just went out," He said, looking at Niall and sliding the popsicle back into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned to Niall, who was staring at Liam, cheeks flushed lightly. "See! I told you this wouldn't work," I said, biting my lip and looking at the ground. "Just wait and tell him when they get back," Niall said, throwing his arm over my shoulders. "Tell him what?" Liam asked, sitting up right. "Can I tell him?" Niall asked. I nodded shortly, still looking at the ground. "Louis' in love with Harry," Niall said. I smacked him "You didn't have to be so blunt!" I said, blushing bright red. "Are you serious?" He asked, walking over to us. I blushed harder and nodded. Liam smiled "I knew it!" He said, laughing lightly. "Good god, did everyone know but me?" I asked, shaking my head. "Harry doesn't know," Niall said, taking the popsicle from Liam and sticking it in his own mouth. "Yeah. Did they say what time they were coming back?" I asked Liam. He shook his head "No. Probably late," He said, taking the Popsicle again. I sighed Stupid Zayn. Niall took the popsicle again and I shoved it down his throat. He didn't even gag. "You're a slut, Niall," I said. He shrugged and pulled it out of his mouth, sticking it in Liam's. "Anyway, You're going to tell Harry tomorrow, right?" Niall asked. "Um, I'll try" I said, looking at the ground. "Good. That's good." He said, and I rolled my eyes. "You're weird," I said. "Yeah I am. Well I'm gonna go upstairs and suck Liam's dick again, so yeah. Goodnight," He said, dragging Liam up the stairs. "You're disgusting," I called.  
I sighed and layed down on the couch, kind of scared to go upstairs. I watched the fan go around til I eventually fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ LOUIS FINALLY FIGURED IT OUT YAAYYY :DD  
> But yeah, hope you enjoyed that, I enjoyed writing it!  
> I was gonna make it longer but it's one in the morning sooooo, FUCK DAT SHIT  
> GOODNIGHT BITCHES


	9. Chapter 7

Zayn's P.O.V 

"Haaaaaaaaaarry," I whined, stumbling over to where Harry was sitting at the bar. "What'sa matter, Zen?" He slurred, giggling drunkenly. "There's no one fun 'ere and m'drunk," I groaned, falling on top of him. He giggled again "So am I," I sighed "Harry, why doesn't Liam love me?" I asked, cuddling into his chest. "'Cause you're perfeck an he can't handle all your perfecty-ness," He giggled again. "I don't think 'at's a word," I said. He sighed "I'm horny," He groaned. I looked up at him and smirked "I could help you with 'at" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. "How'r you gon help me?" He asked. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his lips down to meet mine. He kissed me back fervently and I smiled against his mouth, My tongue darted out across his lips and he opened instantly. It wasn't the best kiss I'd ever had, there was too much teeth and it was really sloppy, but I was drunk and I'd probably forget it in the morning anyway, so whatever.   
I moaned quietly when his tongue rubbed against mine and I felt my jeans tighten slightly. I pulled back to look at him, and his eyes were dark with lust. "Let's go back to the flat, yeah?" I suggested, running my fingers through his hair. He nodded "Yeah. Okay. Yeah. I'll call a cab," He said, his voice rough. 

We stumbled into the flat about 20 minutes later, still snogging. Harry grabbed my bum suddenly and I moaned softly into his mouth and ground our crotches together. He groaned and pushed me back into the wall and reached for my belt when the lights flicked on suddenly. "What the hell?!" Louis yelled. I pushed Harry away from me and he stumbled a few steps, both of us suddenly sober. "It-it's not what it looks like," Harry stuttered. "What do you mean it's not what it looks like? You were fucking snogging!" Louis yelled again, looking close to tears. Harry winced "Boo, I swear, it wasn't anyth-" "What's going on?" Liam asked with a yawn, walking into the room with Niall close behind. "They were snogging," Louis said quietly. "What do you care anyway, Louis?" I snapped. He glared at me before turning and running up the stairs. Liam sighed "Why were you two snogging?" He asked. "We were drunk, well, we still are kinda drunk," I said. "Harry, go talk to Louis." Harry nodded shortly before bounding up the stairs. 

 

Harry's P.O.V

"Louis?" I said quietly, standing in front of his bedroom door. No answer.Of course. I tried the knob. Locked. "C'mon Boobear, please?" I pleading, resting my forehead on the door frame. I waited a few minutes and he finally opened the door. "I'm sorry Lou, I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight, just, I-I'm sorry, please," I whimpered. He sighed "You don't have to be sorry, I'm sorry for yelling. I was overreacting. " He said quietly, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me into him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my face in his hair. "Hey Harry, could you maybe um, maybe sleep with me tonight?" Louis asked. I smiled "Definitely." I said and he pulled away and grabbed my hand, pulling me over to his bed with him. We both stripped down to our boxers and I tried, and failed, not to stare at him. We climbed into bed and Louis snuggled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Hey Louis?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence. He hummed softly in reply "Why'd you get so upset over me and Zayn?" I asked. Wow, never thought I'd say that. He looked up at me for a second before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to my lips, before snuggling back into my chest. I blinked a few times as I tried to process what just happened. Louis just kissed me. Louis just kissed me. Louis just kissed me. LOUIS JUST KISSED ME! It was only for a second, but it was still so much better than I'd ever imagined. I smiled and pulled him closer to me, nestling my face in his hair again. Louis just kissed me...

Liam's P.O.V

"Wake up Liam, Liam wake up," Niall whispered, sitting on my stomach and peppering kisses allover my face and neck. I slowly opened my eyes and smiled softly up at him. "Good morning, beautiful," I said, making him giggle and blush. "Good morning, Li. Soo I wanted to ask you, what do you want for your birthday?" He asked, leaning forward with his hands on my chest. "You," I said simply. He giggled again and blushed harder. "You're a dork," He said, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to my lips. "But seriously. What do you really want?" He asked, resting my forehead against mine. "I don't want anything, I have everything I want right here." I said, smiling brightly up at him. He blushed even harder "Liiiaaaaam," He whined, hiding his face in my neck. I chuckled lightly and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Fine then. I won't give you anything but my dick," He said, pulling back and looking at me. I smiled again "I am completely okay with that," I said. He smiled "You're an idiot," He said, leaning down and licking my cheek. I laughed "What was that for?" I asked. He shrugged "You looked tasty," He said simply. "You're adorable," I said. He blushed again "You're adorable-er," He said. I giggled "You just giggled! That was seriously the cutest thing I've ever heard!" He almost squealed, bouncing up and down in my lap. I grabbed his hips to make him stop, feeling my boxers tighten. "What's wro-Oh. Oh," He said, blushing bright red. I started to move away from him, but he grabbed my face, connecting our lips. I made a small noise as he pulled me closer and slowly rolled his hips down against mine. "HEY GUYS!" Harry shouted, busting through the door. "What the hell?!?" Niall yelled, falling off my lap and onto the floor. "It's almost one in the afternoon, so I decided you should get up. And Zayn Lou and I are going to Nandos, thought you might want to join. Zayn's buying," Harry said, smiling at us. "No, we're go-" I started. "Yes we'd love to join, love you Harold," Niall said, jumping up and bolting out the door. "Fine. I'll be there in a second," I said, standing up to get dressed and trying to ignore the bulge in my pants. 

Zayn's P.O.V

"Liam'll be here in a few minutes," Harry said, walking into the living room and sitting down between Niall and I. "Where'd Lou go?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "He just went to the bathroom, calm down Curly," I said, bumping his shoulder. "Don't call me that," He said, punching my shoulder lightly. "Hey Curly, how ya doin'?" Louis said, coming up behind Harry and ruffling his hair. Harry blushed and smiled up at Louis. "Hey Lou," He said. "So I call you Curly and you punch me, but Louis calls you curly and you smile like a lunatic," I said, and Harry punched me again. "That's because he likes me better. Right Haz?" Louis said, coming around the front of the couch and plopping onto Harry's lap. Harry blushed harder and nodded slightly. "Aw, you two are so cute!" Niall squealed, bouncing slightly on the couch. Louis and Harry both blushed and Louis reached over and smacked Niall. "Hey! What was that for?" Niall asked, holding his cheek. "For breathing," Louis said, tucking himself into Harry's chest. "Are we ready to go?" Liam asked, walking into the room. "Louis smacked me," Niall said, Liam walked over to the couch and smacked Louis on the face. "Hey!" Harry and Louis both said, Harry wrapping his arms tighter around Louis' waist. "That was uncalled for," Louis said, glaring at Liam. "You smacked Niall, so I smacked you," Liam said simply "Now come on, I'm hungry," He grabbed Nialls hand and pulled him up, pulling him toward the door. "I'm driving!" Louis said, jumping up and practically running toward the door. "Hey Zayn, I wanna tell you something," Harry said, chewing his lip. "Yeah mate?" I asked, throwing my arm over his shoulders. "So, you know how Lou was all upset last night 'cause you and I kinda um, snogged?" He said, face flushing. "I thought that was a dream," I groaned, letting my head fall back against the couch. He chuckled lightly "Thanks. Well um, when I went upstairs to talk to Louis, um, he asked me to sleep with him, and so I did, and then I asked why he'd gotten so upset, and uh, he um, he kissed me," Harry said, biting back a smile. "Are you serious?" I laughed happily. "So do you think he likes me back, or?" He asked. "Yes! I told you so!" I said, pulling him into a hug. "What's taking you guys so long?" Louis asked, walking in and all but pulling Harry away from me. "We were just talking," Harry said, beaming at Louis. "Yeah, okay. Well Niall and Liam are waiting, so come on," Louis said, half-glaring at me before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him out the door with him. I smiled lightly and followed them out to the car. 

At Nandos

"Would you still love me if I had a really small penis?" Niall asked Liam as we sat down in a booth, Harry between me and Louis, Niall and Liam on the other side.   
Liam laughed "What do you mean 'if'?" He asked. We all laughed and Niall glared at Liam. "You're an arsehole" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry Ni, your dick is amazing," Liam said, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. "EW!" Louis Harry and I all yelled in unison. "You're disgusting," Harry said. "Oh, hey Perrie!" Niall said as the waitress walked up to our table. "Hey Niall, Liam. You brought friends!" The waitress, er, Perrie said, smiling brightly. I looked up at her and my jaw literally dropped. She is the the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen. "Yeah. This is Louis, Harry, and Zayn," Liam said, gesturing to each of us in turn. "You don't know who we are?" Louis asked. Perrie laughed and omigod that was the most perfect thing I have ever heard. "Um, no. Niall told me you were in a band, but I don't really listen to that kind of music," She said. I smiled without knowing why. Good god she's beautiful. "So what can I get you to drink?" She asked, smiling back at me. Sweet Jesus she has the has the most perfect smile in the world. "Zayn?" Harry said, elbowing my side. "Drink?" "What? Oh um, coke, please," I said, trying to tear my eyes off of Perrie. "Okay, I'll be right back," She said, smiling at me again before walking away. I watched her leave before turning to the other boys, who were all smirking at me. "She's beautiful," I said. They all laughed and I felt my cheeks heat up. "Aw, does wittle Zaynie have a crush?" Louis said, reaching over Harry to grab my cheeks. "Shut up, Lou," I said, smacking his hands away. "Here you go," Perrie said, setting our drinks down on the table. "Thanks," I said, smiling up at her. "Are ya'all ready to order?" She asked, smiling back at me. We told her our orders and left again, coming back a little later with our food. "Can I touch your hair?" Perrie asked Harry after she set our plates down. "Uh, sure," Harry laughed. She leaned over me to touch his hair, and her boobs were right in my face. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at the table. "It's so soft," Perrie squealed, standing up straight again. "Thanks," Harry said, blushing lightly. Louis smiled at him and wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Perrie giggled "Okay anyway. Enjoy your food, I'll be here if you need me," She smiled. I need you. I thought as she walked away. "Her boobs were right in your face!" Niall laughed. "Yeah, I noticed," I said, blushing harder. They all laughed "I hate you all," I grumbled as we started eating.

After lunch

"You're still buying, right Zayn?" Louis asked, batting his eyes as Perrie walked up to out table. SHe scribbled something on the check book before handing it to me. " I hope you enjoyed your food, pleas come again, blah blah blah, have a nice day, buh-bye," She said quickly before skipping away. I smiled she's adorable. I opened the check and smiled wider. Call me ;) 07778965328 xx Perrie "Why are you smiling like that?" Liam asked, tilting his head. "She left me her number," I said, biting my lip. "Awww!" Harry cooed, pinching my cheeks. 'Shut up!" I said, felling my cheeks heat up again.

Still Zayn's P.O.V  
A few hours later

"Should I text her?" I asked the boys, playing with my phone in my hands. "Yes," They all said. "You sure it's not too soon?" I asked nervously. "Just do it," Louis said from his seat in Harry's lap. "I need straight friends, none of you know anything," I groaned, letting my head fall back against the sofa. "Oi! I am straight!" Louis shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah, sure you are," Niall said. "Fuck you, Niall," Louis said, taking off his shoe and throwing it at Niall. I groaned again "I hate all of you," I said, throwing myself onto the floor. "Okay, it's been 6 hours since we left Nandos. Do you think it's too soon to text her?" Liam asked, sitting down on my back. "I don't know, that's why I asked you guys. Now get off me, you're fat," I said. "He's not fat, you're just unnaturally skinny," Niall said. "Where's your phone?" Liam asked. "In my front pocket, why?" He flipped me over so I was on my back and he was straddling my stomach. Yesterday this would've been a dream come true, but right now it;s actually kind of weird. Hm. Maybe I'm finally getting over him. He took my phone out of my pocket and I tried to take it back, but he grabbed my wrists. "What're you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my hands back. "I'm going to text Perrie," He said simply. "Louis, come here and hold his wrists," Louis stood up and walked over, sitting behind me and grabbing my wrists and pulling them over my head. "No let me go Lou, Liam don't you dare text her," I said, panicking slightly. "Too late," He said, smiling innocently. "What did you say?" I almost shrieked, eyes widening. "I just said hey and told her it was you," He said. I sighed, relaxing slightly. "Okay. Can you get of-" "Oh look, she texted back," Liam said "She says hi with a smiley face," I smiled softly. "Aw, how sweet. What should I say now?" He asked the other boys. "You're not gonna say anything, you're going to get off me and give me the phone," I said, trying to pull my wrists away from Louis, "Say 'I'm really horny'" Niall said. My eyes widened "No!" I yelled, trying to get away from them. "Okay," Liam chuckled. "NO! Harry get your boyfriend off of me!" I shouted, pulling at my wrists and trying to knock Liam off me again. I heard Harry sigh and I looked up at Louis as Harry sat down behind him, "Lou if you don't let go I'll tickle you," Harry said, putting his hands on Louis' waist. "No you won't," Louis said, his grip faltering for a second. Harry dug his fingers into Louis' sides, making Louis giggle and let go of my wrists, putting his hands over Harry's and pulling them away from his body. I pushed Liam off of me and flipped us over so I was on top. I grabbed my phone and bolted to my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I sighed and sat down on my bed, looking down at my phone. I saw that I had a new message from Perrie. I held my breath and clicked 'Open'. Good to know xD I breathed out. At least she isn't totally freaked out. I clicked reply and typed out a message I'm so sorry, Liam stole my phone, I didn't send that. I hit 'Send' and lied back on my bed. My phone buzzed a couple minutes later. Darn,I was hoping for some sexting.. :) I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned over onto my stomach, typing out another message You're crazy I sent it and buried my face in the mattress. My phone buzzed again a few minutes later Yeah, but I'm awesome. I smiled. 

We talked about anything and everything until 1 in the morning, when she said she had to go to bed cause she had classes in the morning. I smiled and turned my phone off, throwing it onto the bed beside me. I giggled stupidly and buried my face in my pillow, slowly drifting to sleep.

Harry's P.O.V  
Around 10 PM

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you?" Louis asked, standing in my doorway. "Yeah, c'mere," I said, smiling lightly at him. He walked in and sat down next to me on the bed, playing with his fingers nervously. "What is it, mate?" I asked, throwing my arm over his shoulders. He tensed for a second before relaxing and leaning in to me. "Um, I don't really know how to say this but, eh, I think um," He pulled away and looked at his lap "I think, I'm uh, gay," He said the last word quietly. My eyes widened and I tried to bite back a smile. "R-really?" I asked. "Yeah," He muttered. "Me too," I said quietly. He looked up at me with wide eyes "Really?!?" He squeaked. I laughed lightly "Yeah," He looked at me for a second before grabbing my face and pulling me down to connect our lips. I froze for a minute in shock, until he started moving his lips against mine. I started kissing him back slowly and I felt like my entire body was on fire. He made a small noise against my lips and I moved my hands to grip his hips, pulling him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck.   
We stayed like, not deepening the kiss, until we had to pull apart for air. "I've wanted to do that for so long," I said, resting my forehead against his as we tried to catch our breath. "Yeah me too," He said, smiling lightly. "So um, I kinda like you," I giggled "I kinda like you too," I said, nudging my nose against his. "So I'm gonna kiss you again," He said, smiling at me. I giggled again "Okay," I said, smiling and biting my lip., "Okay," He whispered, leaning up and reconnecting our lips. I smiled against his lips as he pulled me closer, knotting his fingers through my hair. I felt his tongue dart across my lips and I opened eagerly, pulling him onto my lap as I did so. He pressed closer so our bodies were flush against each other. He rubbed his tongue against mine and I moaned quietly, tightening my grip on his hips.  
We broke apart a few second later in need of air. "That was..God, that was amazing," He said breathless. I laughed lightly "Yeah," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled at me for a second before nuzzling his face in my neck and wrapping his arms around my chest. I smiled and nestled my face in his hair, pulling him impossibly closer. "Hey Haz?" He muttered into my neck. "Yes, love?" I asked, rubbing slow circles on the small of his back. "What are we ow?" He whispered. "What do you want us to be?" He didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Can we maybe be um, boyfriends?" He asked. I smiled "Yeah. We can be boyfriends," I said, kissing his hair softly. "Good" He yawned. "You tired, Boo?" I asked quietly. "Yeah. I'm gonna sleep on top of you," He said, yawning again. I smiled again and layed down, pulling him down on top of me. He nuzzled deeper into my neck and layed his hands on my chest and I pulled the blanket over us. "Goodnight, Hazza," He said, pressing a soft kiss to my neck. "Goodnight, baby" I said, tightening my arms around his waist and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN. OKAY SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT!  
> Larry! Finally! :D Aha did you dig the cute Larry moment? Did ya huh huh did ya?
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if it's shit....  
> Sorry it took me so long to update, but I have a life, I don't just sit at home on the computer writing gay porn all day.  
> Most of the time....

**Author's Note:**

> Pineapple lolz  
> Okay I'm not sure what to write here, but this is a story that I am writing and yeah  
> It's also on Wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/story/4964406-it-feels-so-good-but-you-know-it-hurts
> 
> Title from Heart Attack by Demi Lovato


End file.
